Génération Wild
by SiGrimm
Summary: Il y a 22 ans de ceux-là, un premier groupe les Survivors ont réussit à s'enfuir, l'année suivante fut au tour de la génération miracles, plus connu sous le nom de Wild. Les résumés c'est pas truc désolé ! Venez la lire vous ne serez pas déçu(e)s !
1. Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles

**Hey ! Comment allez vous, ça va ? Voici le début d'une nouvelle fic en attendant la suite de "Tu as changé mon monde (TACMM)".**

 **auteur : Moi**

 **Disclaimer : appartient toujours au fameux et célèbre Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Kagami avait fini son service plus tôt ce soir et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter sur sa moto, on l'interpella.

\- Bonsoir Kagami-kun.

Cette voix, ce ton, la façon dont il l'a interpelé il les connaissait que trop bien, seule une personne les possédait. Il se tourna vers la source de la voix et reconnu la personne debout en face de lui, une lueur de joie dans ses yeux auparavant inexpressifs.

\- Kuroko ça fait un bail ! Comment vas-tu ?, s'exclamât-il.

\- Ça va. Dis-moi t'es libre maintenant ?

\- Oui pourquoi je viens de terminer le boulot.

\- Vu que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, ça te dit de discuter autour d'un verre.

\- Hmff… ok.

Ils allèrent dans un bar-restaurant dans la rue commerciale et commencèrent à parler de tous et de rien, se souvenant de vieux souvenirs.

\- Alors tes deux ans à Paris ? J'imagine que c'était fun vu que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles.

\- Ah oui, désolé Kagami-kun mais lors de mon voyage j'ai égaré mon téléphone donc j'ai racheté un autre, mais, j'avais perdu tous mes contacts.

\- Tu sais ta boîte e-mail, facebook, instagramm et pleins d'autres réseaux sociaux, ça existe !

\- Ah, je n'y avais pas pensé.

\- Rhaaaaa…Toujours le même à ce que je vois.

Kagami porta sa bière à ses lèvres, Kuroko fit de même et la déposa dans un soupire.

\- Kagami-kun ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Tu sais que j'ai un chat de couleur rouge aux yeux vairons qui depuis que je l'ai recueillis lors d'une forte pluie, me suit partout où j'allais même à l'école.

\- Ah oui le petit chat aux poils rouges qui te suivait partout. Seijūrō, c'est ça ?

Kuroko acquiesça de la tête.

\- Ben quoi ? lui demanda Kagami.

\- Lors de mon voyage à Paris pour assister au mariage de ma sœur, Seijūrō c'est transformer de chat à homme chat. Kagami avala de travers sa bière.

\- Hom…homme chat ? Comment l'a-t-il fait ?

-Je pense que c'est dû à un évènement marquant qu'ils commencent leurs transformations. Le jour où il sait transformer, c'était le soir où je me suis confessé à Ogiwara et il m'a rejeté. Il était déjà en couple. En rentrant, je m'étais enfermé dans ma chambre avec Seijūrō et j'ai commencé à pleurer racontant tout ce qui s'était passé. Seijūrō se défit de mes bras et se positionna au pied de mon lit, quand je me suis relevé, j'ai trouvé un homme vêtu d'un pantalon retroussé, avec des oreilles de chat dressés sur sa tête, une queue pendante derrière son dos. Ses oreilles, sa queue ainsi que ses yeux étaient rouges. Nuls doutes, c'était bien Akashi. Depuis ce fameux soir, il ne plus jamais quitté et il est mon premier petit copain.

Kagami était bouche bée, il digérait la nouvelle, que son meilleur ami sort avec un chat.

\- Ok, donc tu as perdu ta virginité avec Seijūrō qui est un homme-chat, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui.

\- T'es zoophile, dit-il sur un ton affirmatif.

\- Non et tu sais que les autres ont tous un neko.

\- Un neko ? Et qui ça les autres ?

\- Un neko est un compagnon ou campagne animal, d'après ce que j'ai compris et par la suite Momoi m'a expliqué que certains neko avaient disparu d'un laboratoire de recherche il y a 24 ans ce qui veut dire qu'ils ont le même âge que nous. Ils se nomment la génération miracle. Seijūrō m'a dit qu'il faisait partit du groupe où quatres autres neko se sont enfuis, si je me souviens bien…hmm…un lapin, un ours, un loup et une panthère. Mais un an avant que la génération miracle ne s'enfuient d'autres avaient fuis.

\- Pourquoi les appelles-t-on la génération miracle ?

\- Apparemment ils sont les derniers de leurs espèces et ont quelque chose de particulier qui les différencie des autres avant eux. Ils ont une particule dans leur corps qui multiplie leurs sens et leur apporte quelque chose de spéciale qu'eux même ne savent pas.

Kagami avait pris un air sérieux comprenant l'ampleur de la conversation.

\- C'est bizarre quand même qu'un loup, un ours et surtout une panthère soit passé inaperçu pendant tout ce temps. Ils doivent être très discrets.

\- C'est là que tu fais fausse route Kagami-kun. Seijūrō m'a dit que les nekos en plus de leur apparence animale, ils pouvaient avoir des attributs animaux mais ils pouvaient aussi complètement se transformer en humain et donc se cacher. Mais…

\- Mais… Kagami était de plus en plus intéressé par l'histoire de Kuroko.

\- Mais, ils ont tous une période pendant laquelle ils se transforment en leur animale et laissent leur sens prendre le contrôle.

\- J'imagine qu'ils ont un minimum de conscience pour ne pas causer un carnage.

\- Oui je pense sinon on aurait entendu parler tous les ans.

Le serveur apporta leurs plats, Kuroko en profita pour demander deux cocktails puis le remercia.

\- Comment se passe leur mutation, questionna Kagami en découpant sa viande.

\- Pour Seijūrō, il commence à manger de moins en moins, il est parfois agressif puis après il tombe malade, souvent il est pris d'une bouffé de chaleur insupportable pour lui et ses attributs apparaissent d'un coup. Lui sa période est au printemps et en automne.

\- Et pendant combien de temps il est sous sa forme animale ?

\- Ça dure deux semaines et un jour, sa période dure d'environ 20 à 30 jours. Sur 30 jours, Seijūrō est sous forme animale que pendant 15 jours, mais, après ces 15 jours, il est en chaleur. Il se transforme en humain mais ses attributs restent.

\- Donc vous vous accouplez, on va dire. Kagami su qu'il avait raison car Kuroko détourna le regard.

Kagami fini ses cinq assiettes d'énormes onglets en un temps record et s'essuya la bouche. Il posa ses coudes sur la table et posa son menton sur ses mains.

\- Et pourquoi me le dis-tu ?

\- J'ai jugé bon de te le dire vu que tu es mon meilleur ami.

\- D'accord, je comprend. Tu me disais que les autres en avait, mais qui ?

\- Momoi à un renard argenté, il s'appelle Shoici. Il fait partit du groupe enfuit un an avant la génération miracle. J'ai ensuite appris que Kasamatsu-sempai avait le magnifique loup roux de la génération miracle, Ryouta. Ton frère Himuro, son petit copain a les cheveux violet, non ?

Kagami le regarda surpris puis, après réflexion, il se dit que si Kuroko parlait de lui, c'est parce qu'il a un rapport avec l'histoire, il secoua légèrement la tête.

\- Non, non…non ne me dit pas que Himuro MON frère a un neko.

Kuroko resta silencieux. Il prit ce silence pour un « Oui ». Il soupira et passa une main lasse sur son visage.

\- J'imagine que c'est l'ours de la génération miracle, dit-il sur un ton ironique.

\- Qui te dit ça ?

\- Il pense qu'à se goinfrer et il n'a rien d'une panthère. C'est évident.

\- Si tu le dis. Le seul qui n'a toujours pas été repéré dans ce cas, est la panthère.

\- C'est vrai. Bon allons-y.

Ils payèrent l'addition et sortirent du restaurant. Kagami et Kuroko marchaient côte à côte dans un silence agréablement léger, le vent est frais, les gens se précipitaient dans les bars, les restaurants, les boites de nuits, des couples s'embrassaient et eux ils étaient au milieu de tout ça. Kagami les enviait, il rêve de rencontrer la personne avec qui il partagerait ses jours et ses nuits, cette personne qui le ferait rire et ressentir ce sentiment. Ce sentiment de bien-être, de bonheur, ce sentiment qu'on appelle l'amour.

\- Kuroko, pourquoi ils ont capturés des nekos ?

\- Pour en fabriquer d'autres et les vendre.

\- Hein ? Ça veut dire que les chiens que je vois sont des nekos ?

\- Mais non, ceux qu'ils ont fabriqués par la suite sont souvent utilisé pour assouvir certaines pulsions de pervers. Les deux groupes qui ont réussi à s'enfuir sont les originaux, la génération miracle est aussi appelé Wild car ils sont tous sauvages, le premier groupe qui a fugués a aussi un nom : Survivor. Les nekos créés et vendus ont juste l'apparence humaine et des attributs. Ils n'ont pas de chaleur, ni de période pour se transformer complètement, ni de sens, ils servent de jouets à leurs maitres. Je ne sais pas comment, mais, avec la technologie d'aujourd'hui, les concepteurs ont réussi à les rendre vivant, se nourrir, parler, s'habiller, marcher. Ils ne ressentent aucune émotion d'eux même et sont dépendant de leurs maitres ou maitresse.

\- J'arrive pas à y croire que des gens puissent en acheter, s'exclama Kagami outré.

\- Ça c'est sur. T'as vu l'heure, désolé mais Kagami-kun je dois rentrer. J'ai laissé Seijūrō à la maison et il doit être inquiet.

\- Ah d'accord rentre bien et passe le bonsoir à Seijūrō de ma part.

\- Je le ferais, au revoir Kagami-kun.

\- A plus Kuroko. Il regarda son ami s'éloigner et disparaitre entre les gens,cela ne l'étonna pas, il est bien connut pour ça. Kagami sourit et alla dans le sens inverse de Kuroko. Il mis son casque, ses gants, monta sur sa précieuse moto qu'il chouchoutait comme une princesse et la démarra, il écouta un moment le moteur ronronner et s'élança sur la route en direction de chez lui.

* * *

 **Voilà terminé,j'espère qu'il vous a plus. Laissez une reviews avant de partir svp, ça fait toujours plaisir même critique. A bientôt.**

 **Bye ;)**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Bascule

_**Hey ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre que j'espère vous plaira donc je vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps.**_

 _ **Note de me : Je tiens à préciser que c'est la première fois que je met du lemon (c'est des scènes érotiques ? ) dans une fic, j'espère que pour une première vous ne serez pas déçu(e)s. J'y connais vraiment rien c'est pas monde, c'est pas de mon age !**_

 _ **Sinon bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Cric-Crac**_ , une clé tourne dans la serrure.

Kuroko referma la porte, se déchaussa et pénétra dans le hall de leur immense maison. Les lumières étaient éteintes, la maison est baigné dans le noir complet, seules les légers rayons de lune traversait les rideaux de lins. Kuroko traversa le hall, puis, se dirigea vers le salon, mais, toujours pas de Seijūrō. Il alla alors dans le bureau de ce dernier et eut le souffle coupé.

\- C'est maintenant que tu rentres Tetsuya. Kuroko frissonna, le ton utilisé par Seijūrō était si froid, exigeant et dominant que ça lui donna froid au dos.

\- J'…J'ai…ren…rencontré un…un vieil ami, bégayât-il.

\- Un ami dis-tu, qui est-ce ?

\- Kagami-kun.

\- Hum…

Seijūrō n'avait que le bas du corps éclairé, son visage caché dans le noir, on pouvait légèrement distinguer la couleur rouge framboise de ses cheveux. Il était assis dans son fauteuil en face de lui, les jambes croisées vêtu que d'un pantalon et tenait dans sa main gauche un verre de vin qu'il posa sur le bureau. Quand il se leva, Kuroko aperçut sa queue se balancer lentement et sensuellement derrière son dos, mais, ce qui le marqua le plus, ce fut les yeux de son amant, conclusion : Seijūrō est en chaleur. Ses yeux étaient vairons, celui de gauche jaune ambre et celui de droite rouge, ses pupilles étaient de formes ovales rétrécis ressemblant à ceux des chats. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire quand Seijūrō était dans cet état. Il n'eut le temps d'inspiré qu'il se trouva –il ne sait pas comment-, soudainement dans sa chambre et balancé sur le lit, Seijūrō au-dessus de lui qui s'attaqua son attendre son cou. Il tenta de le repousser gentiment, mais, le chat sauvage en Seijūrō claqua des dents suivis d'un miaulement, Kuroko devina qu'il était une proie pour lui et qu'il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire.

Il en avait marre, s'en savoir comment il se retrouve à quatres pattes nu, trois doigts de Seijūrō travaillant son anus. Il haletait, transpirait et voulait plus que les doigts de Seijūrō.

\- Ah…anh…ngh, Seijūrō…plus…je veux plus. Un sourire pervers apparu sur les lèvres de Seijūrō qui travaillait plus profondément son anus. Sans attendre plus longtemps, Seijūrō le retourna sur le dos et le pénétra lentement, doucement. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kuroko qui s'accrocha au cou de Seijūrō et en profita pour jouer avec ses oreilles de chat. Seijūrō allait de plus en plus fort, il changea d'angle et sentit Kuroko se tendre, il avait touché son endroit secret si sensible à l'intérieur de son Kuroko qui haletait et cria sous lui. Pour soulager Kuroko, sa queue vint jouer avec le gland de son pénis et commença à le masturber au même rythme que ses coups de reins. Kuroko se libéra entre leurs torses et Seijūrō le suivit se répandant à l'intérieur de lui puis, se laissa tomber sur le côté et le prit dans ses bras, ils s'endormirent ensuite épuisés.

* * *

Kagami gara sa moto près de sa Land Rover, rentra dans le salon et alla dans sa chambre pour déposer et ranger ses affaires. Après avoir pris un bonne douche froide pour se rafraichir, il se dirigea à la cuisine puis vers son frigo et en sortit des restes de curry qu'il réchauffa au micro-onde. Il prépara un plateau et s'installa sur son canapé en face de la télé qui diffusait des rediffusions des matchs de la NBA et commença à manger.

* * *

\- Ah, ah, ah…putain, ils courent vite les vieux avec leurs clébards !

Dans la noirceur de la nuit légèrement éclairé par lune, un homme poursuivit par des gardes et leurs chiens courait à perdre haleine essayant de les fuir. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans ses oreilles, il entendait vaguement les cris de ses poursuivants et les aboiements des chiens lui ordonnant de s'arrêter et de se rendre, il pensait qu'à une chose « s'enfuir », il ne voulait pas retourner dans cet endroit sombre et lugubre sans vie, où il serait traité comme un rat de laboratoire. Il avait enfin réussit de s'échapper avec d'autres Wild et sa famille et vivait une vie normale comme une personne normale à part entière. Il ne voulait pas se dire que ses parents s'étaient donné tant d'effort pour qu'un jour il retourne là-bas. Non, il s'était fait la promesse, il en avait fait la promesse à ses parents, sa sœur mourut pour le sauver quand il avait 16 ans. Toute sa famille était morte pour lui, pour lui assurer un meilleur futur, pour qu'il ait une vie normale, qu'il grandisse normalement, qu'il est tous ce qu'un enfant normal possède. Depuis ce jour, il était devenu plus fort, plus solide, mais, s'était perdu dans la solitude à jamais, se refermant dans sa bulle. Pour lui l'amour n'avait pas de place dans son monde, adieu les amis et l'amitié. Pour lui rien de beau et de merveilleux n'excitait dans ce bas monde sinistre et cruel. La Terre perdait un être-humain, elle s'en fichait complètement, une minutes de silence et elle continuait à tourner comme si de rien n'était. Avec le temps, lui aussi se dit que personne n'était parfait, que c'est chacun pour soi. Il trouva même une phrase qu'il se répétait chaque matin avant de commencer la journée, cette phrase est : Le seul qui puisse me battre, c'est moi-même. Par la suite, il était partit en Russie, avait tué les assassins de sa sœur et de ses parents, et avait changé de vie en revenant au Japon.

Un coup strident déchira le silence de la nuit, des corbeaux s'élancèrent en croassant au-dessus des arbres de la forêt, le vent se fit plus fort presque violent sur les arbres qui agitaient leurs branches, fouettant leurs visages.

Il se retint de crier, il se prit le pied dans une branche et tomba violemment par terre. Il réussit à se relever et tenu son ventre courant le plus vite possible. Il déboula sur un chemin de fers, le train n'était pas loin arrivant à grande vitesse. Il regarda derrière lui, les gardes et les chiens se rapprochaient trop rapidement de lui, ils sortirent de la forêt, les chiens la langue sortant de leurs gueule. _**Tant pis**_ se dit-il. Il courra et passa de justesse devant le train qui barra la route à ses poursuivants, roula sur le gravier et se redressa.

\- Au revoir bandes de trou du cul, hurlât-il joyeusement et il reprit sa course effréné.

Après quelques minutes de course épuisante, il arriva derrière une résidence et se dirigea vers la seule maison éclairé et il semblait entendre les voix de commentateurs de basket _**fan de basket**_ pensât-il. Il contourna la piscine, épuisé, tenant à peine sur ses deux jambes et frappa de toutes ses forces la baie de verre et s'écroula à même le sol.

* * *

Kagami avait fini de manger et avais fait sa vaisselle. Il était maintenant comme obnubilé par le match qui défilait devant ses yeux, les commentateurs se déchainaient sur leur micro, les supporters hurlaient à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales pour soutenir les joueurs, quand soudain il entendit un bruit provenant de dehors. Il prit la télécommande et baisa le son de la télévision, il se leva lentement et empoigna sa batte puis, se dirigea prudemment sur la pointe des pieds vers la baie qui menait à la terrasse.

\- Y'a quelqu'un ? Pas de réponse. Il se rapprocha de plus en plus de la baie et aperçût écroulé devant celle-ci un corps. Il lâcha sa batte et se précipita vers la baie, l'ouvrit et s'agenouilla près du corps. Quand il toucha le corps, celui-ci était plein de sang, il souleva légèrement le corps de l'inconnu et vu qu'il était blessé. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il prit le corps inconscient de l'inconnu dans ses bras, le ramena à l'intérieur e le porta jusque dans la chambre d'amis afin de le soigner.

* * *

Il avait fini de soigner l'inconnu. Sa blessure était profonde, mais son danger, il réussit quand même à retirer la balle et désinfecta la blessure avec de l'alcool avant de bander la blessure. Il revint dans la chambre et posa une serviette humide sur le front du jeune homme fiévreux toujours inconscient. Le jeune homme avait repris une respiration régulière, il transpirait et a une forte fièvre, sa blessure a cessé de saigner, d'ici demain, il se réveillera et sa fièvre tombera. Malgré son état, Kagami le trouvait beau, les gouttes de transpiration ruisselaient sur sa peau mate brillante, ses cheveux sont d'un magnifique bleu comme le ciel sombre de la nuit, il doit être très sportif vu la musculature de son corps, Kagami n'avait rien à l'envier lui-même possédant un corps musclé. La seule chose dont il ignorait est la couleur des yeux du jeune homme souffrant et allongé sur le lit de la chambre d'amis sous son toit.

Il sortit de la chambre et referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il but un verre d'eau et alla dans sa chambre, avant de se coucher il répondit au message d'Himuro, éteignit sa lampe, se glissa sous son drap et ferma les yeux.

* * *

 _ **Voilà fini j'espère que ça vous à plus et à bientôt. N'oubliez pas de laisser une reviews ça fait toujours plaisir même négative.**_

 _ **Je tiens à remercier ellie27 et ChiiyaMangas pour leurs commentaires qui m'ont énormément fait plaisir et aussi à Kawaii Marshmallow qui à mis cette fic dans sa story. J'espère que ça vous à plus encore et à plus. Xo ;)**_


	3. chapitre 3 : Réveille chargé

**Hey ! What's up every body ?! Je sais j'abuse pour le retard -si on peut appeler cela "retard"-. Dans ce chapitre il y a des scènes d'humour donc, excusez-moi d'avance pour le langage ! Je remercie ce qui me suivent et me lisent, ajoute cette fic à leur favoris même si ils ne se manifestent pas. Et je remercie aussi Fic-World qui m'a fait reprendre cette fic que je croyais nulle et inintéressante vu le manque de reviews. Merci. Merci à tous et à toutes.  
**

 **Trêve de bavardages !**

 **Auteur : me**

 **Disclaimer : Appartient toujours à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

 _ **Bip bip bip, bip bip bip**_

Kagami écrasa son poing sur son réveil qui ne cessait de sonner. Il se retourna sur son dos, les yeux toujours fermés et resta un moment ainsi.

 _ **Vrrrrrrrr vrrrrrrr,**_ son portable vibra. Avec un effort surhumain, il leva son bras et dirigea sa main vers la table de nuit qu'il tâta puis, attrapa son téléphone qu'il amena devant ses yeux. La luminosité éblouit ses yeux, mais, il s'y habitua et ouvrit le message qu'il avait reçu, celui de son frère de cœur et y répondit comme la vieille. Il déposa son téléphone sur la table et remonta sa couette sur sa tête. Il tourna et se retourna encore et encore, cherchant à reprendre sommeil en vain. Il ouvrit les yeux et se résigna à se lever. Il s'assit au bord de son lit et se dirigea à la salle de bain. Kagami se regarda dans son miroir et passa une main fatiguée et lasse sur son visage, il prit sa brosse à dent, mit le dentifrice dessus et se brossa les dents. Il se déshabilla, rentra dans la cabine de douche et enclencha le pommeau de douche. L'eau était à parfaite température, pas trop froide, pas trop chaude, il prit une noisette de shampooing qu'il appliqua sur ses cheveux et massa son cuir chevelu. Il rinça ses cheveux, se savonna et sortit de la douche. Un boxer noir sur lui, il se replaça en face du miroir et tenta de coiffé ses mèches rebelles, appliqua une crème de rasage sur sa barbe naissante, la rasa et enfila un jogging gris. Sa toilette terminée, il alla dans la cuisine, sortit les aliments dont il aurait besoin dans le réfrigérateur et les déposa sur le bar. Devant la baie, il aperçut sa batte de baseball et du sang qu'il s'empressa d'aller nettoyer. En terminant de nettoyer la tâche de sang, il se rappela de la soirée d'hier et prit conscience de ce qu'il était en train de nettoyer.

\- Merde, je l'ai complètement oublié, soupirât-il en se frappant le front avec sa paume de main.

Il se releva pour aller ranger son équipement de nettoyage, mais, glissa sur le sol et tomba lourdement sur le parquet en lâchant des jurons. Il grimaça de douleur et se redressa. Il s'était juste cogner la tête et ne présentait pas d'autres blessures. En faisait plus attention cette fois-ci, il rangea le tout dans la buanderie, éteignit la gazinière puis se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis où dormait, sans doute toujours, le jeune homme. A peine, passât-il la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte qu'il se retrouva plaquer au sol de nouveau. Plus tôt assommé et tomber au sol par la suite. Le sol a un sérieux problème avec lui ou quoi ?!

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut par un bruit lourd, comme celui d'une personne tombé par terre. Je regarde autour de moi et remarque que je suis dans une chambre, grande, aux murs couleurs crème et des rayons de soleil qui illuminait la pièce par de grandes vitres. Je ne sais pas où je suis, en tout cas, pas chez moi. Cette fois, j'entendis des jurons. Je plisse légèrement les sourcils et sort du lit, je pose mes deux pieds au sol, avance d'un pas et m'écroule soudainement sur la moquette –heureusement chinée- et une douleur insupportable me pris au niveau de la hanche gauche.

\- Putain de merde.

Ils ne m'ont pas raté ces salops ! Je donne un bon coup de poing à la maquette – la pauvre, elle a rien fait !- et finit par me relever. Des pas s'approchaient de la chambre, je me précipite vers le mur près de la porte, sur mes gardes. En me précipitant vers la porte, je passe devant un grand miroir mural et m'avance vers ce-dernier, les yeux ronds comme deux balles de tennis. En fait, je suis surpris car mes attributs animaux sont sortis et c'est mauvais signe. Très mauvais signe. Merde ! Ce n'est pas possible que je sois en chaleur. Je suis une panthère et je n'ai pas de période de reproduction particulière. Je peux baiser toute l'année moi comparé aux autres ! A moins que…Non. Pas possible, ce n'est pas ça ? Impossible ! De toute façon, ils apparaissent aussi quand je me sens en danger ou quand je les appelle. Mais je ne me sens pas en danger –stresser ouais !- et je ne l'ai pas appelé donc, il reste qu'une seule raison. Non ce n'est pas possible ! Non, non, non, non, non, fait chier ! C'est impossible, je suis où et chez qui ? Je veux connaitre celui qui m'emmerde de bon matin ! Comment je les cache moi maintenant ! Pas le temps de réfléchir, que les pas s'étaient de plus en plus rapprocher et que la porte s'ouvre. Je saisis à la hâte une sorte de boite en argent et frappe à la tête l'inconnu qui s'écroule à terre. Je dépose la boite en argent à sa place et m'approche lentement vers le jeune homme. Arriver près de lui, je constate qu'il est toujours assommé, je soupir de soulagement. Tiens ! On dirait qu'on a le même âge, il arbore des cheveux rouges aux pointes brunes, sa peau semble doré et ses sourcils… C'est quoi ces sourcils ?! Il a tenté de les épiler quand il était gosse et il a dérapé ou quoi ?! Ce n'est pas des sourcils normaux, ils sont coupés en deux ! Je me demande qu'est-ce-que ça fait si en tire sur ses bi-sourcils –oui bi-sourcils car ils se séparent en deux donc forment deux sourcils au-dessus de chaque œil-. Et je reconnais cette bague, je suis sûr que je l'ai déjà vu mais où ? Aaarg, je m'en souviens plus ! Bon, pas grave, je verrais ça plus tard, revenons aux bi-sourcils. Ma main droite se dirigeait avec prudence vers les bi-sourcils, j'étais super concentré, les sourcils froncés, mes attributs toujours dehors, mes oreilles qui pointent vers le ciel – plafond plus tôt- et ma queue se balançait, elle aussi, lentement et perplexe, derrière mon dos. Je tenais entre mes doigts, son bi-sourcil droit. Allez, je suis homme, je prends une profonde inspiration et je me lance. Je tire de toute mes forces le bi-sourcil et… _**à suivre…**_

* * *

\- J'ai faim.

Je l'ignore et continue de pianoter sur l'écran de mon téléphone. Je sens deux bras m'enlacer la taille et une tête se poser sur mon épaule gauche. Je soupire d'exaspération et éteint l'écran de mon téléphone portable.

\- Que veux-tu Atsushi ? Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais, c'est une question bête. Surtout que je connais déjà la réponse.

\- J'ai faim Muro-chin, répète-t-il en frottant le bout de son nez sur ma jugulaire. Je frissonnai en sentant son souffle dans mon cou. C'est pas possible comment il peut me faire ce qu'il veut avec un rien ?! Je dépose mon cellulaire sur la table de nuit et me lève soudainement. Atsushi poussa un grognement mécontent.

\- Pourquoi tu te lèves ? Demande-t-il la mine boudeuse.

\- Je vais te chercher tes pockys, répondis-je agacé.

\- Ta pas compris Muro-chin. J'ai faim, dit-il avec une voix grave. Je me tourne lentement vers lui, en haussant le seul sourcil visible. Il me regardait avec insistance, sa mine boudeuse était devenue sérieuse et une lueur que je connaissais que trop bien dans ses yeux. Il a faim. Faim au sens figuré, bien sûr, il mourrait de faim… J'en suis sûr vu qu'il me tira par le bras et me coinça sous lui puis, s'attaque à mes lèvres. Belle journée qui commence !

* * *

Allez, je suis homme, je prends une profonde inspiration et je me lance. Je tire de toute mes forces le bi-sourcil et… Ben rien. Aucune réaction, il est toujours assommé. Je pousse un long soupir et prends un air ennuyé et déçut. Quand soudain, alors que je m'y attendais pas…

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh.

\- AAAAAAHHHHH.

Il vient de se réveiller et se tient la tête en gémissant. J'attrape à nouveau la boîte en argent et était sur le point de lui asséner un autre coup sur la tête qu'il se recula et se protégea avec ses mains.

\- Attends, attends, attends. Je ne vais rien te faire, je suis gentil moi, pas un méchant, s'exclamât-il.

\- Ah ouais, t'es un gentil ?! Puis t'es qui d'abord ? Demandai-je perplexe. Il se calma soudainement et tâta son bi-sourcil.

\- Aïe, ça fait mal ! Mais t'es malade ! C'est comme ça que tu réveilles les gens ?! Je pleins tes petites copines ! S'exclamât-il. J'abaissai la boîte en haussant les sourcils.

\- De quoi tu parles ?! De un, je réveille mes petites copines d'une manière plus douce et de deux tes sourcils… Ils sont pas normaux, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Tu n'avais qu'à aller chez l'esthéticienne au lieu de t'auto-épiler, rétorquais-je. Il se redressa d'un bond et me fixa, ses doubles-sourcils froncés.

\- Eh oh, je ne me suis pas auto-épiler ok ?! C'est héréditaire, c'est dans mes gênes !

\- Ben pauvre de toi ! Excuse-moi, mais, ta mère aurait dû se renseigner sur sa belle-famille avant de faire un enfant avec ton daron !

\- Ne parle pas de ma mère comme ça, ni de mon père ! Tu dis ça, mais, je ne sais pas si la tienne à des penchants pervers de zoophile, mais, elle a surement dû confondre le chat du voisin avec celui qui devait être ton géniteur. Mon sourire moqueur disparu et mes sourcils se froncèrent d'eux-mêmes.

\- Et pourquoi tu dis ça bi-sourcils ?!

\- Tu t'es pas regardé ce matin ou quoi ?! Au cas où tu ne le sais, ta une queue qui pend derrière ton dos et deux oreilles pointés vers le plafond de la chambre. Alors excuse-moi, mais celui qui a les mauvaises gênes, à mon avis, ce n'est pas moi.

Attendez une seconde. Il vient de remarquer que j'ai mes attributs d'animaux et n'est pas du tout choqué, ni même un peu affolé ? Trop bizarre. Je me détends carrément et baisse ma garde, pas pour autant, je garde la boîte en argent entre mes mains et prends mon air blasé habituelle avec le retour de mon sourire moqueur.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? Tu comprends la signification des mots que tu viens d'utiliser ? Demandais-je en œil légèrement plissé. Il me fixa de ses yeux de braise, écarquillés comme si une queue poussait dans mon dos – même si j'en ai une de vrai- et tituba vers moi. De nouveaux sur mes gardes, je le menace de la boîte en argent, il s'arrête net. Silence. Je tiens toujours la boîte en argent en l'air et il me regarde de ses yeux ronds.

\- Non…Ah mais non….Mais…Mais, c'est pas possible !, s'exclame-t-il brisant le silence, Mais pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu ?! Il passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux de feu puis la mit sur sa bouche.

\- Oï, de quoi tu parles sourcil-man ? Il secoua la tête et pointa du doigt mes oreilles et ma queue.

\- Ben tu veux que je parle de quoi ? DE TES OREILLES ET TA QUEUE IDIOT ! Répondit-il.

\- Hein ?! C'est maintenant que tu en prends conscience ?! T'es myope ou quoi ?!

De nouveau perplexe, je baisse les bras et dépose la boîte sur la commode derrière moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais, il ne sait pas affoler en voyant mes attributs, il ne m'a -toujours-pas jeté dehors et ne me menace pas.

\- Et t'es pas choqué ? Il haussa les sourcils et pouffa.

\- Non pas vraiment, dit-il indifférent, T'es un neko, c'est ça ?

\- Euh…ouais. Il me fixa un moment sans rien dire, me détailla des yeux de la tête aux pieds.

\- Ah, t'a pas faim ? Moi je crève de faim ! J'ai préparé de quoi manger, suis moi. Il n'attendit même pas une réponse de ma part qu'il sortit de la pièce comme si de rien était en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

La mienne pendait. Elle touchait le sol, je dirais. A tel point j'étais, étonné par sa réaction. Le gars, mais…mais, il est super calme ! Genre, il inviterait son voleur boire une bière et regarder un match de basket puis en allant se coucher il dit : _**wesh poto tu me voles des trucs, mais, pas de bruit. J'ai besoin de repos. Allez, bon travail !**_ et l'autre qui lui répond : _**pas de soucis frère, compte sur moi ! Je serais le plus silencieux possible, bonne nuit !**_ Il devait se faire souvent cambrioler !

Je n'arrive pas y croire ! Non mais allô quoi ! Il m'invite en plus à manger ! En y réfléchissant, ce ne serait pas de refus, j'ai super faim. Si vous ne me croyez pas, demandez-le à mon estomac !

Voilà pourquoi je me retrouve assis sur un siège de bar, devant un petit-déjeuner copieux.

On mangea tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Il est cool et chelou aussi. Le petit-déjeuner fini, il fit la vaisselle et me rejoignit sur le canapé. Soudain, il sursauta et s'enfonça dans le coin du canapé, affolé. Un peu surpris, je sursaute aussi et le fixe.

\- Mais…Mais T'ES UN NEKO BORDEL DE MERDE ! Hurlât-il. J'en crois pas mes oreilles.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Depuis, le début je te l'ai dit et je te le répète encore : JE SUIS UN NEKO. Il faut de le dire dans quelle langue ? En chinois ?! I AM A NEKO !

\- Euh…Excuse- moi, ce n'est pas du chinois, mais, de l'anglais, me rétorque-t-il.

Il s'assit de nouveau correctement et me fixa –ils adorent se fixer- les yeux plissés. Je continu de regarder le dessin-animé **Kaeloo** en l'ignorant. Pas longtemps, parce qu'il me saoulait à me fixer avec insistance.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Non rien. C'est bizarre de voir en vrai un Neko, c'est tout.

\- Humm, je dirige mon regard vers l'écran de télévision.

\- T'es de quelle race ? T'es un chat ? Ta mère était vraiment tenter par le chat du voisin ? Ta quel âge ?

\- Mais ta gueule ! Ma mère n'est pas zoophile, ok ? Je suis un félin, plus précisément une panthère ainsi que MA MERE et MON PERE. J'ai 22 ans. C'est bon j'ai répondu à tes questions ?!

Ne recevons aucune réaction de sa part je tourne de nouveau ma tête dans sa direction. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas que ses yeux qui étaient ronds, sa bouche formait un parfait O.

\- Ça va sourcil-man ? Il était en apnée ou quoi ? Il poussa un long soupir, dégonflant son buste. Il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit et les planta dans les miens azurs.

\- En fait, t'es la panthère disparue depuis 22 ans de ce groupe qui a fugué appelé Génération Miracle plus connu sous le nom de Génération Wild ? Dis-moi que j'ai faux et je te butte !

\- Whaou ! C'est fou comment t'es sérieux ! Tu joues trop bien ton rôle ! Elle est où la caméra cachée ? Dis-je un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je suis sérieux.

\- Très sérieux tu veux dire, nouvelle tentative de détendre l'atmosphère échoué. Il était très sérieux. Je n'avais pas le choix. Alors moi aussi j'ai voulu me mettre dans le truc, pour ce faire, j'adopte une attitude sérieuse aussi.

\- Ta pas faux. C'est vrai.

\- Ah ah, je le savais, s'exclame-t-il fière.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait. Si c'est du mime ou de la danse ? En tout cas ça y ressemble presque. Oui, c'est bien ça, il est en train de danser. Peut-être une sorte de danse de la victoire ! Danse à chier !

\- Tsss…C'est bon là ? Ta terminée ton cirque ? Il continua puis, se retourna vers moi avec encore ce visage sérieux et s'avança vers moi. Je déglutis et commença à transpirer, tout ça, rien qu'en croisant ces yeux d'un rouge profond et étoilés comme un rubis. Je me mets à la poésie maintenant ?! Je suis tombé bien bas !

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est Kagami Taïga.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ! Tu en sais déjà trop je trouve.

\- Tu es sous mon toit, je t'ai donné à boire et à manger, je t'ai soigné, donc, vraiment j'ai le droit de savoir ton nom au moins.

\- Ok très bien, répondis-je après un silence. Il fit genre de tendre l'oreille et haussa un sourcil.

-Je me casse. Suivant le geste à la parole, je me lève du canapé et avance de deux pas seulement que je m'écroule de nouveau au sol. Le sol, je pense qu'il me kiffe à mort. C'est certain.

\- Fait chier !

\- Tu crois quoi ?! Une nuit et hop, ta blessure disparait ? Me nargue-t-il.

\- Ça ne t'arrive jamais de la fermer ?! Tu te dis pas jamais : à tiens je vais fermer ma gueule, je vais prendre ma gueule et me dire tiens, j'ai une soudaine envie de fermer ma gueule, je vais fermer ma gueule. Il se gratte la tête.

\- Ah non je ne me dis pas ça, dit-il bêtement. Il est con ! Mais à un point ! Il est grave le mec, il faut qu'il se fasse suivre !

\- Non ? Ben, tu devrais essayer. Tu m'aides ou pas ?! Raillais-je.

Il secoue sa tête de gauche à droite, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Pas de nom, pas d'aide. En plus, t'es sexy dans cette position !

Il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'énerve mais, il m'énerve à un niveau !

Il planta ses yeux de braise dans les miens.

\- C'est bon ta gagné…Je m'appelle Aomine Daiki. Il se précipita vers moi et me releva d'un coup, tout en faisant attention à ma blessure qui c'était ouverte. Je jure et lui de même.

\- Viens, il faut que je soigne ta blessure, dit-il d'une voix calme, appuie toi sur-moi si tu veux

\- Non, c'est bon. Je peux marcher tout seul, je me dégage de ses bras, mais, vacille vers l'avant. Il me rattrapa de justesse et passa mon bras autour de mon cou puis, resserra son emprise sur ma taille. Je me débattis voulant pas me montrer faible face à lui.

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant gâté tu veux. Il faut que je referme ta blessure. Sa voix était à la fois grave et sévère, mais, aussi apaisante. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et m'aida à m'assoir délicatement sur le lit. Il s'accroupit en face de moi et défit le bandage taché de sang. Il mouille le coton dans de l'alcool et nettoie la blessure.

\- Tu sais Daiki c'est un beau prénom, en tout cas sa signification.

Il vérifia que le bandage était bien attaché et serré et s'assit à côté de moi sur le lit.

\- Sa signifie « _Fleur secrète de la Terre »,_ dit-il nostalgique.

\- J'ai la tronche d'une fleur tu penses ?! Il sortit de ses pensées et me fixa.

\- Oui…Euh non…Oui. Non, en fait tu ne ressembles pas à une fleur, mais, tu as l'odeur. Ouais tu as l'odeur d'une fleur. Tu es frais, doux et rayonnant comme une fleur. Tu te caches derrière un mur de glace et montre aux gens que tu as un cœur de pierre et n'es pas émotif. Quand on te voit, les gens ont peur, ils sont intimider, on croirait voir une sorte d'aura prédatrice d'envelopper. Aussi, ça ne m'étonne pas, vu que tu es une panthère ! Tu es enfermé dans ta bulle en fait.

Je le fixe le visage inexpressif et en battant des cils.

\- Humm…Tu voulais dire quoi en fait ? En résumant bien sûr ! Le taquinais-je.

Il gonfla sa joue gauche et expira. Ses yeux rubis avaient une sorte d'étincelle et étaient d'un tel rouge. A la fois vif et profond. Magnifique. Malgré, ils étaient chacun surplombés par un bi-sourcil, ils étaient magnifiques. Il est beau tout simplement. Et c'est repartit pour un poème !

\- Faut te sortir le doigt du cul et t'ouvrir au gens ! Lâche-t-il.

Mais il se fout vraiment de moi ?! En plus, il est sérieux, c'est ça le pire !

Alors que j'allais répondre, il m'attrapa le visage et m'embrassa. Il profita de ma surprise pour introduire sa langue dans ma bouche et jouer avec sa jumelle qui était d'autre que ma langue. Il fouilla dans les moindres recoins mon antre buccal, cherchant des points qui seront sensibles. Je pris conscience de la situation et ferma les yeux à mon tour, constatant mon relâchement, il approfondit le baiser et je lâcha des petits gémissements prenant plaisir à l'échange. Par manque d'air, il rompu l'échange, mais, garda tout de même son front coller au mien.

\- Wow, je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un comme ça. Il caressait du bout de ses pouces mes oreilles de panthère.

Il continua ses caresses et m'embrassa de nouveau avec plus d'ardeur. Ses caresses descendirent et se firent plus tendre, la chaleur et la fièvre montant très vite et nous firent l'amour comme des bêtes, alors qu'on se connaissait à peine.

Hélas non, trop beau pour être vrai.

La pièce toujours éclairé par les doux rayons du soleil et fraiche était baigné dans un silence léger et apaisant. Front contre front, la respiration saccadée, les oreilles couchés et la queue qui se mouvait lentement dans l'air, il était là, assis en face de moi et ne disait rien.

Je vais faire court. On s'est embrassé et il a dit une phrase.

\- Wow, je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un comme ça.

Il caressait du bout de ses pouces mes oreilles de panthère. Il planta ses rubis dans les miens azurés et ils dérivèrent vers l'horloge qui se trouvait juste derrière moi. Comme par hasard ! Ses yeux sortirent de leur orbite. Il me regarda de nouveau, posa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres et se précipita vers la porte de chambre. Il est va au toilette j'espère ?!

Ben non, parce que j'entends la porte d'entrée claquer avec fracas.

Il se fout vraiment de moi. Je soupire de rage et me laisse tomber lourdement sur le lit en le donnant des coups.

\- KAGAMIIII, T'ES UN HOMME MORT ! Hurlais-je. Aïe aïe aïe aïe aïe, je te tuerais un autre jour je crois, gémis-je en me tenant la cote.

Et voilà que je viens de me prendre un lapin.

* * *

 **Finish ! J'espère que ça vous à plu et laissez une review ! Ça fait toujours plaisir de connaitre votre avis sur mon travail et ça m'aide à m'améliorer.  
**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Imbécile que je vais tuer

**Hey every body ! Me revoilou avec un nouveau chapitre de Généartion Wild. Je sais j'ai mis extrêmement de temps mais c'est que maintenant que les demandent de la suite sont de plus en plus nombreuses et se fait dire qu'avant j'avais pas beaucoup de reviews et pensais donc que c'était nul. Je ne voulais pas vous laisser encore longtemps sans la suite donc j'ai écris ce chapitre sur un coup de tête comme à mon habitude. Et je vous remercie énormément pour toutes vos reviews et encouragements. Pour continuer à me lire, me suivre, ajouter cette fic dans vos favoris et tout. Milles Merciiii !**

 **auteur : me**

 **Pardonnez moi encore de l'énorme retard. Je m'excuse d'avances pour les fautes et le langages ! Bonne et agréable lecture !**

* * *

Le rouge arriva à son point de rendez-vous, haletant et en sueur. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers ses amis qu'il héla d'un mouvement de la main.

\- Hey, les gars !

Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui. Des regards noirs en outre…

\- T'es en retard Kaga-chin.

\- Tu sais que le réveille ça existe Kagami, répliqua Akashi.

\- La ponctualité des fois ce n'est pas ton point fort Kagami-kun, lança Kuroko.

\- Et Taïga, où étais-tu ? Ça fait un p'tit moment qu'on t'attend, lui demanda gentiment son frère.

Le rouge gratta l'arrière de sa tête et fit une mine qu'il voulait désoler. Autant de rapproche à son arrivé alors que ça fait pas longtemps qu'il t réveillé.

\- Excusez-moi les gars, j'ai eu un imprévu j'étais…en va dire occupé avec quelqu'un.

Son frère haussa son seul sourcil visible, visiblement curieux –le jeu de mot !-.

\- Avec qui étais tu occupé Kagamin-kun ?

Kagami sursauta légèrement à la voix qui venait d'à côté de lui et posa ses yeux sur le visage toujours inexpressif de son ancien partenaire. Il aperçut une touffe de cheveux framboise et reconnut sans mal Akashi avec ses yeux rouges et son air agacé.

\- Euh…ben avec quelqu'un que j'ai aidé hier, et que…bref passons allons jouer, lance-t-il afin de changer de sujet, ce qui ne déplu pas à Akashi qui poussa un soupir. Il déposa son sac au pied du banc et à peine eut-il le temps de se retourner qu'une boule jaune flamboyante se précipita vers lui et le serra très fortement contre lui.

\- Kagamichiiiiii.

Rien qu'à ce surnom, il reconnut sans problème la personne qui tentait de l'étrangler de bon matin. Pas loin devant lui, il vit Kasamatsu qui discutait avec Himuro et Kuroko. Murasakibara dévorait un énorme paquet de chips derrière Himuro et Akashi…souriait ! Le grand Akashi Seijūrō souriait quoi ! Si on lui avait dit ça, il ne l'aurait cru. C'est trop chelou ! Bref, lui on lui faisait la morale sur la ponctualité et ses deux-là ont les souriaient ?! Mais c'est du grand n'importe quoi !

Il repoussa Kise sur le côté et exprima son mécontentement.

\- Et mais ce n'est pas juste ! Moi, on me fait toute une scène parce que je suis en retard et Kise et Kasamatsu ont les engueulent même pas !

Tous les regards de la petite troupe se posèrent sur lui.

\- Bah…On a l'habitude avec eux comparé avec toi, déclara tout bêtement Murasakibara.

\- Il n'a pas tort quand t'es ponctuel c'est pour la vie Kagami-kun.

\- Mais vous vous foutez de moi ! Ça arrive d'être en retard, ce n'est pas comme si on était au boulot quoi ! Répliqua Kagami consterné devant de tel propos.

\- Certes, mais c'est une sortie entre amis pour jouer au basket. C'est comme si tu sortais avec des amis ou que tu avais un match de basket à disputer. Quand quelqu'un de ponctuel est en retard ben on s'inquiète et en l'engueule parce que il n'a pas droit à l'erreur ni même d'être en retard. Je plains ta copine, ajouta Kise.

\- La ferme toi ! T'es toujours en retard et on te dit jamais rien c'est trop injuste, dit Kagami boudeur.

\- Bon Calimero si t'arrêtais de te plaindre et d'aller t'échauffer comme ça on pourrait débuter la partie de basket et partir bouffez, non t'es pas d'accord ?! Lâcha Akashi dans un soupir ennuyé, le visage sévère.

\- Ouais Akashi-chin à raison je commence à avoir faim.

\- En fait c'est juste un plaisir de vous en prendre à moi, pour vous amuser, bredouilla le rouge fatigué de se faire toujours engueuler. Un silence s'installa un instant. Instant où Kagami regardait ses amis perplexe, les yeux légèrement plissés.

\- Après réflexion, j'avoue que t'as raison. Débita Takao.

\- Oui c'est l'habitude de t'engueuler. Rajouta Midorima.

\- Le plaisir de me faire chier quoi ! Souffle-t-il.

La troupe acquiesça plus que d'accord avec la réponse du rouge exaspéré par eux. Comment étaient-ils devenus amis ? Ne lui demandé surtout pas, lui-même il ne sait pas. Par la suite Momoi débarqua avec Shoichi. Kagami se sentait bizarre au milieu de ces personne qu'il voyait d'ordinaire avant être des personnes un peu plus qu'ordinaire. Maintenant qu'il connaissait leurs identités, il ne savait pas trop comment agir ni même quoi penser. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas à juger ses amis et leurs compagnons.

Ils s'échauffèrent puis composèrent les groupes: Kagami, Midorima, Murasakibara, Akashi, Kise ; Himuro, Kasamatsu, Kuroko, Takao et Shoichi. Momoi arbitrait la partie et débuta une partie amicale et enflammée entre les deux équipes.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, le match se termina sur la victoire de l'équipe de Kagami. Ils étaient tous épuisés. D'un accord commun, ils ramassèrent leur affaires et se dirigèrent au fast-food le plus proche : le Maji Burger.

Comme à son habitude, Kagami prit une dizaine de burger et en plus de cela un dessert. La petite troupe ensuite trouva au fond de la salle une table assez grande pour qu'ils puissent tous s'installer et commencèrent à manger. Les quelques clients qui passaient et surtout les enfants lançaient des coups d'œil et des regards impressionnés sur la pile de nourriture devant Kagami et Murasakibara.

\- Déjà que vous n'êtes pas discret par rapport à votre morphologie, il faut que vous vous faisiez remarquer ici avec la tonne de nourriture que vous commandez. C'est pas croyable ça ! S'exclama Midorima.

Kagami mordit dans un burger et regarda Midorima.

\- Bah, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis si massif. Un corps massif et quelqu'un de sportif a besoin de manger beaucoup, bafouilla Kagami en mâchant.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Kaga-chin, dit à son tour Murasakibara en avalant deux hamburgers.

\- Quelqu'un de sportif a besoin certes de manger beaucoup mais pas autant. Et ce genre de nourriture n'apporte que plus de calories et de gras à l'organisme et peut être néfaste pour la santé. Je suis sportif et ne mange pas autant et…

Kagami agacé par les propos du vert le coupa.

\- Tu fais partit d'une autre catégorie de sportif on va dire. Et je consomme qu'une fois par semaine ce genre de nourriture et ne t'inquiète pas les gras et les calories je les élimine facilement avec mon métier très physique parce que c'est énormément _**sportif**_. Et si c'est « _**néfaste**_ » comme tu le dis pourquoi en manges-tu alors Midorima ?

Cela eut le fait de boucler la bouche de Midorima qui ouvrit à plusieurs reprises sa bouche et finit par la fermer aucuns sons n'en sortant. Il remonta ses lunettes et mordit avec ardeur dans sa viande.

Quant aux autres, certains retenaient un rire et d'autres souriraient comme Kuroko qui buvait son Milk-shake à la vanille qui se finit sur lui en un temps records. Kuroko regarda un instant le pot vide, visiblement triste –alerte rouge, première expression que les gens voyaient sur son visage !-. Son regard aigue-marine se posa sur son compagnon qui revint aussitôt avec deux pots de milk-shake à la vanille qu'il posa devant lui en s'asseyant en même temps. Kuroko hocha seulement de la tête en guise de merci et Akashi consulta son téléphone. Ils restèrent ainsi sans échanger un seul mot. Les autres observaient la scène en silence. Silence qui ne resta pas silencieux encore longtemps (nouveau jeu de mot, c'est drôle hein ! Nul à chier en fait) interrompu par Kise qui comme à son habitude pétait la forme et avait milles et une histoire à raconter. Il se plaignit de son nouveau manager qui était pour lui trop strict et sérieux. Il regrettait le départ de son ancien manager qui avait pris sa retraite et lui avait conseillé ce manager « strict sérieux » qui faisait un excellent travail.

Et s'en suivit un long prologue de la vie de mannequin du jaune parfois frapper par son petit-ami.

* * *

Me revoici. Aomine Daiki. Je me suis levé de bonne humeur, pris un bon petit-déjeuner, fit la vaisselle ainsi que la lessive et partit m'assoir sur le canapé en face de la télévision, feuilletant un film à l'eau de rose en mangeant une glace surmontée d'une montagne de chantilly. Non je rigole.

Je me suis d'abord calmé et attendu que la douleur s'estompe avant de sortir de la chambre et d'aller dans la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche froide pour calmer mes envies de meurtre et détendre mes muscles bien trop tendus. Le contact du froid sur ma peau me permit de me calmer et de reprendre mes esprits. Sortant de la douche, je prends conscience que je n'avais pas de vêtements de rechanges, ceux d'hier effectivement dans la machine que j'ai lancé (un peu galéré sur le moment mais j'ai fini par réussir. Rien ni personne ne résiste à Aomine Daiki !). Pas le choix. Je sortis de la salle d'eau et empoigna le poignet de la porte avant de pénétrer dans la pièce vide et spacieuse. Sur les murs, il y avait quelques posters de célèbres basketteurs. Au centre de la pièce, un énorme lit en bois massif encadré de deux tables de nuits identiques sur lesquelles étaient posées des lampes modernes. A gauche du lit, une énorme baie vitrée donnait accès au patio. A droite, j'aperçus une porte en bois et tomba sur un dressing où tout était parfaitement bien rangés à sa place.

 **Il est organisé et maniaque du propre l'imbécile !** Je suis tellement stupéfait que cela mérite un sifflement admiratif de ma part. Bref, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de jouer au macro farfouilleur. J'ouvris un tiroir au hasard et tomba sur une boite en plastiques de deux boxers neufs qui n'ont toujours pas été utilisé. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et sans hésiter j'en mi un sur moi. Ensuite, je farfouilla un peu dans ses accessoires, ses chaussures et ses vêtements où je pris un tee-shirt noir ainsi qu'un jogging et sortit du dressing, mais, que vu ma surprise en voyant le costume de pompier pendu à un cintre dans un encadrement qui sert de buanderie.

 **Ouloulou que c'est sexy tout ça !** Fut ma seule pensée. Deux options se présentait : soit l'imbécile que je vais tuer est pompier, soit l'imbécile que je vais tuer est un strip-teaseur et aussi un pompier imbécile.

Y'a pas photo, je vois que ces deux solutions pas d'autres. Je sortis finalement de la chambre de mon hôte un sourire satisfait aux lèvres et m'installe sur le canapé en face de la télévision et mit un dessin-animé qui passait sur nickelodeon, le tout accompagné d'une glace (en fait j'ai à peu près fait le début de mon récit !).

N'empêche je suis toujours furieux.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'un imbécile me roule la pelle du siècle et se casse par la suite sans me dire où ni même pourquoi il s'est barrer ! S'il ose remettre les pieds ici, je jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher que c'est un homme mort (ou s'il remet les pieds ici c'est avec de la bouffe et après je lui fais la peau).

Je me demande toujours qu'est qui a bien pu provoquer l'apparition de mes attributs. Surtout d'où vient la bague qu'il porte autour du cou ? Que fait-il avec ? Cette bague me dit vraiment quelque chose, il me semble que je l'ai déjà vu auparavant mais où ?

Argh…Foutu Kagami ! Maintenant à cause de lui, je me retrouve avec une migraine à force de me poser autant de questions sans réponses. Je m'ennuie. Vous avez quelque chose à me proposer ? Ah je sais ! Pourquoi je n'appellerais pas un ami ?! Oui un ami. Parce que je suis peut-être pas très super sociable, mais, j'ai des amies…Enfin je crois, j'en ai au moins une c'est un bon début non… ?!

J'attrape mon cellulaire posé sur la table et compose un numéro que je connaissais que trop bien. Normal aussi quand la personne en question te force et te menace de le connaitre par cœur, t'as pas trop le choix si vous voulez mon avis. La sonnerie sonna deux fois avant d'entendre l'autre personne au bout du fil répondre.

\- Oï Satsu ...

* * *

Bon moi aussi je vais me mettre à parler à la première personne du singulier, ça à l'air cool. Passons.

Une sonnerie de téléphone retint, c'était celui de Momoi qui était assise près de moi. Elle avala son morceau puis répondit à son appel. Ne m'occupant pas plus, je détourne le regard et me concentre à nouveau sur mon burger délaissé.

\- Allô ! Oh Dai-chan…Comment vas-tu…Ouais ça va, je suis en train de manger avec des amis. Oui Tetsu-chan, Kise-chan et tout…QUOI ?!... T'es où ? Hum ok…Je dois te laisser on se rappelle.

La jeune femme raccrocha et sans me demander mon avis me tira par le bras loin de la table, mon burger en main. Sur le coup j'étais surpris mais repris vite mes moyens. La rose s'approcha de moi.

\- Depuis quand tu héberge Dai-chan toi ?, murmure-t-elle.

Je fronce les sourcils et m'arrête de mâcher ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Et c'est qui ce Dai-chan ?

\- Ne joue pas celui qui ne sait pas de quoi je parle, dit-elle au bord de l'énervement.

\- Désolé mais…je ne vois pas de qui tu parles.

Elle soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Hier soir, tu as retrouvé un gars sur ta terrasse et tu l'as soigné pas vrai ?

\- Ouii…J'hoche de la tête de haut en bas.

\- Il se trouve que cet homme qui est chez toi soit Aomine Daiki et mon meilleur ami aussi, dit-elle avec un sourire franc.

Bon, on met stop et on me laisse réfléchir un moment : Pourquoi on me fait chier qu'à moi ?

J'ai assez souffert comme ça dans la vie. J'aide un gars que je ne connais pas et qui est un gros chat à poils, j'apprends ensuite que je fréquente sa meilleure amie depuis genre 8 ans, on m'engueule juste pour un retard de deux minutes et c'est quoi la suite maintenant s'il vous plait ?! Non mais il faut que je me prépare physiquement, psychologiquement et oralement. Oui oralement parce que oui, il faut bien parler et donc peser les mots et tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler donc oui il faut vraiment que je me prépare oralement. C'est la basse.

\- C'est une blague pas vraie Momoi ? J'étais complètement perdu et à la limite de l'évanouissement. Elle me regarda en me questionnant du regard.

\- Non pourquoi ? Dai-chan et moi, nous nous connaissons depuis la primaire nous étions même voisin.

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi en huit ans d'amitié je ne l'ai jamais vu ? Lui demandais-je sceptique.

\- Ça fait huit ans qu'on se connait ?! Bah, ça passe vite les années quand même…s'exclame-t-elle.

Mais elle se fout de moi ou quoi ?! On se connaît depuis le lycée !

\- Non mais Momoi là t'as rien respecté…répondis-je blesser dans ma personne. Elle se gratta la joue avec son doigt.

\- Désolé Kagamin, ça fait si longtemps…

Mhouais c'est ça…

\- Sinon pour répondre à ta question, quand je te voyais avec Tetsu-chan et toi il ne voulait jamais venir et aussi je l'avais présenté à tout le monde sauf à toi. Faut dire que je t'avais oublié, avoue-t-elle.

\- Même Himuro et Takao l'ont déjà rencontré ?

\- Oui.

\- Je suis le seul qui ne l'avait jamais rencontré jusqu'à présent ?

\- Exactement.

-Ah…

Elle répondait aux questions le ton le plus naturel au monde et sans aucune autre expression me rappelant le fantôme aux cheveux turquoise inexpressif qui me servait de meilleur ami.

\- Je suis tellement ému fasse à l'amitié qui existe entre nous. Vraiment j'en pleure et ça me fond le cœur. T'inquiète oublier son ami ça arrive, c'est rien, dis-je ironiquement. Son visage s'illumina et elle me prit dans ses bras, m'étouffant avec sa poitrine plus que généreuse. J'arrive pas à y croire, elle ne voit pas que c'est de l'ironie ?!

\- Oh vraiment ?! Mercii Kagamin d'amour ! Ah oui, rends moi un service s'il te plait, quand tu rentres prends une dizaine de teriyaki et boisson Sprite. Bon à plus je vais rejoindre les autres, lance-t-elle avant de me relâcher et de s'éloigner. Je réalise ce qu'elle venait de me dire et l'appela.

\- Eh Momoi mais pourquoi… Elle me coupa la parole.

\- Si tu ne veux pas mourir aujourd'hui ou retrouver ta maison en bordel fais ce que je te dis. Elle sembla un instant puis reprit la parole. Conseil Kagamin : on ne se débarrasse pas si facilement de Dai-chan surtout après sa transformation, susurra Momoi un sourire en coin.

Je suis resté planter là comme un imbécile (tiens, tiens « imbécile » ça me dit un truc pas vous ?!) au milieu du restau avant de me diriger vers une caisse et de passer à nouveau commande. Je dis au revoir aux autres puis partit dans ma voiture en direction de chez moi.

* * *

Ça faisait à peine une heure que j'avais appelé Satsuki et entendit déjà le bruit d'un moteur d'une voiture dans le garage juste à côté. Ce n'était surement pas Momoi. Seule personne qui pouvait avoir accès au garage c'était l'imbécile que je vais tuer donc en conclusion…c'est l'imbécile que je vais tuer, sauf s'il a ramené de la bouffe. Je suis gentil quand même. Un peu trop je dirais.

Le son d'une portière suivit d'un cliquetis d'une clé tournée dans une serrure et la porte s'ouvrit sur l'occupant de la maison américaine. J'étais à nouveau sur mes gardes, j'attendis qu'il ferme la porte et l'immobilisa au sol (ah...encore ce fameux sol...)à l'aide d'une clé de bras. Il retint un cri surpris et grimaça sous la douleur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Aomine ? T'es malade de me plaquer comme ça alors que j'ai rien fait ! Demande-t-il furieux. Ce qui m'énerva encore plus resserrant ma prise sur son bras. Cela eut l'effet de lui faire grimacer à nouveau, mes lèvres se dessinant en un sourire victorieux.

\- Ah ouais t'as rien fait, commençais-je calmement, C'est qui l'imbécile qui est partit en me laissant comme un con après avoir profité de moi ?! Il écarquilla les yeux et tourna sa tête dans ma direction.

\- Hein ?! Je n'ai pas profité toi !

\- Si imbécile, t'as profité de ma bouche. Espèce de violeur, profiteur, pervers de bouche, criais-je à mon tour énervé.

\- Je ne suis pas un violeur, profiteur, pervers de bouche. Et de toute les façons tu...tu as aimé vu que tu as gémit et tu me fais chier maintenant parce que je suis partis en te laissant comme un con ici !

J'écarquille mes yeux et fronce encore plus qu'ils y étaient mes sourcils.

\- Alors là Kagaimbécile…T'es un homme mort.

\- Attends Aomine…Je n'ai faits que reprendre tes propres mots, dit-il sentant la panique dans sa voix.

Je me mis à califourchon sur lui et positionna mes deux mains autour de son cou. Il commença à s'agiter avant de placer devant mes yeux un sac en carton avec des insignes **MJ** en majuscule de couleur orange. Rien que de voir cela me fit le relâcher. Il se redressa après avoir pris sa respiration et me tendit le sac en carton, un sourire léger aux lèvres. Je l'interrogeais du regard.

\- Tiens, c'est ton déjeuner, dit-il sur un ton calme, j'imagine que tu as rien mangé.

J'attrape le sachet en carton et partit m'asseoir sur le canapé et me jeta sur la nourriture déchirant le carton et les emballages. J'entendis ses pas se diriger vers la cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau. A peine croquer dans un teriyaki, je fondis littéralement sur le sofa et but une gorgé de la boisson fraîche et gazeuse. Savourant les différentes saveurs de cette nourriture malsaine mais dont je ne pouvais pas m'en passer. Ça me faisait déja cinq teriyaki que j'avais ingurgités avant de me retrouver complètement mouillé.

En effet, Kagami qui s'était rapproché du canapé, avait recraché le contenu de sa bouche sur moi. Je sursaute et me tourne vers lui en le fusillant du regard, furax comme jamais jamais.

\- Putain ! C'est quoi ton pro copain ?! Hurlais-je.

Il me regardait avec des yeux de merlon frit, l'air hébété.

\- Mais…Mais c'est mes fringues.

\- C'est une raison pour me cracher d'ssus tu pense imbécile !, rétorquais-je toujours énervé.

\- Pourquoi tu as pris mes fringues ? Demande-t-il s'en fichant de mes remarques apparemment concentré sur ses "fringues".

\- Mais putain, je n'avais pas de fringues, ils sont en machine et je n'allais pas rester nu donc je suis allé dans ta chambre et j'ai piqué des fringues dans ton dressing. C'est bon tu me crois où tu veux porter plainte tant que tu es ?! J'étais à bout de souffle j'en pouvais de lui. Aider moi, je vous en supplie.

\- Et arrête de me reluquer. Il leva sa main comme pour me dire stop ou de me taire.

\- Je suis chez moi, je vais ce que je veux. Si j'ai envie de te reluquer je te reluque copain, s'exclame-t-il inerte. Je préfère ne pas répondre, ce serais me fatiguer pour rien et m'énerver encore plus sur cet imbécile que je vais finir par tuer.

\- Tss…Non mais laisse tomber, lui dis-je en secouant la tête.

\- Tu comptes me laisser comme ça là ?! J'ai pas très envie de tomber malade en ce moment.

Il me fit signe de le suivre. Je le suivis jusque dans sa chambre où il disparut dans son dressing avant d'apparaitre à nouveau avec un tee-shirt qu'il me balança à la figure. Calme Daiki. Zen. Faut aimer son prochain. Tu ne tueras point. Non mais Jésus après tout ce que qu'il a vécu, tu nous balance ça ! Tu délire.

\- Enfile-le et donne-moi les vêtements mouillés.

Et le s'il te plait, il est où ? Dans ton cul peut-être ! Je pousse un grognement et sans rien ajouter, j'exécute la tache lui balançant à mon tour les vêtements mouillés puis, enfilant le haut blanc visiblement trop grand pour moi.

 **OMG ! Mais c'est du XXL wesh !**

 **-** Ouais désolé je taille grand, lâche-t-il.

\- Euh…j'ai rien dit.

\- Je sais mais ta tête parle pour toi. Ça te va plutôt bien, je te trouve sexy avec mon tee-shirt blanc trop grand sur toi, murmure-t-il à mon oreille ce qui provoqua des frissons. Je devinais un sourire en coin.

A quel moment était-il arrivé si proche de moi ? Oh Daiki revient sur Terre please. Je le repousse, les joues rougies et détourne le regard. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus.

\- Arrête Daiki de jouer ta petite vierge effarouché. Viens là.

\- Eh je…

Sans avoir le temps de finir ma phrase, il me tira vers lui et m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Sa langue vint lécher mes lèvres demandant plus d'accès. Accès que je lui accorde après un moment d'hésitation. Sa langue vint chercher sa jumelle timide, essayant de la sortir de sa cachette. Il mordilla ma langue et s'enroula autour d'elle, approfondissant le baiser. Il arrêta l'échange puis me poussa sur le lit avant de s'avancer vers moi tout en retirant d'un geste sensuel son tee-shirt et de monter sur le lit d'une démarche féline, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. La chaleur commençait à monter en moi, la température se faisait ressentir de plus en plus dans la chambre. D'un mouvement brusque, j'attrape ses cheveux et rapprocha son visage près du mien et entama de chaste baisers violent lui mordant les lèvres ou la langue à tout bout de champs. Ses lèvres roses et charnues étaient maintenant rouges, brillantes de salive et marqué de dents et n'embrassait en ce moment que moi. Il passa une main sous le tee-shirt et vint titiller un téton durcit.

\- Attends…Attends…soufflais-je entre deux baisers, tentant de prendre en même temps ma respiration. Kagami plongea son visage dans mon cou, le léchant et le mordillant. _**Purée, ça va laisser des marques !**_ Malgré ça, je gémissais de plaisir, ne pouvant m'en empêcher.

\- Quoi, répondit-il tout en continuant ses baisers papillons et ses morsures tel un vampire. Quand tu regarde trop Dracula et Monster High...

Avec un effort surhumain, je pris sa tête entre mes mains et le força à me regarder ( l'effort il n'était pas surhumain, c'est juste ça grosse tête d'imbécile qui est trop lourde !).

\- On fout quoi là ?

Il poussa un long et fort soupire exaspéré en laissant tomber sa tête sur mon torse avant de me fixer à nouveau.

\- On va faire l'amour.

\- L'amour ? Répétais-je.

\- Oui, c'est quand deux personnes ont des rapports sexuels. D'habitude c'est entre un homme et une femme, mais, là c'est entre un homme et un chat.

\- Un chat...?

\- Un homme-chat ? Sourit-il. Je pris son oreille droite entre mes doigts et le tira comme je le pouvais.

\- A...aïe...aïe, gémit-il en pressant ma main qui ne lâcha pas prise. Profitant de mon inattention, il attrapa abruptement ma queue et la tira. Un cri de douleur s'échappa de m gorge puis de petit gémissements dû au fait des petites pressions qu'il exerçait sur elle.

Silence…Kagami fronce un sourcil.

\- C'est quoi le problème en fait ? T'es vierge, dit-il en ricanant. Nouveau silence…Cette fois-ci il me regarda avec de grands yeux.

\- Non…C'est pas vrai ! Toi vierge ?! Mes joues prirent une teinte rouge et détourna les yeux. Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts et me força à planter mes yeux dans ses rubis puis, déposa un baiser doux et chaste sur mes lèvres.

\- T'as vraiment pas la tête d'une vierge...Tu me fais confiance ? J'hoche de la tête en mordant ma lèvre inférieure.

\- On baise ?

\- On baise. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et le rapprocha plus près de moi et il m'embrassa sauvagement. Ce baiser ne ressemblant même pas à une valse endiablé comme on le dit souvent mais plutôt à celui de deux vieux éléphants en ruts.

\- Attention Ao, ça va barder pour ton cul.

Je souris contre ses lèvres et me laissa faire jusqu'au matin.

Mais je vous donne un avant-gout du lendemain (et surement du prochain chapitre): J'ai hyper mal au cul et on a vraiment baisser jusqu'au matin ! C'était tout sauf une métaphore !

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre.  
**

 **J'espère qu'il vous as plu !**

 **Laissez une reviews svp, une toute petite de rien du tout. Ça fais toujours plaise de savoir vos avis (et surtout que ça fait un moment que j'ai pas écrit !)**


	5. Chapter 5 : Natsumi

**Hey What's Every Body ! Ça fait un bail que j'ai posté et pour me pardonner me revoilà cette fois-ci avec deux chapitres de "Génération Wild".**

 **Je tiens à vous remercier chacune et chacun ( c'est français ça ?! mdrr !)**

 **Guest :** Je suis très heureuse que cela te plaise, j'espère que tu aimeras c'est deux chapitres aussi **;)**

 **ellie27 :** Oh merci pour ton commentaire ! Désolé pour le couple que j'ai choisis mais je les kiffe trop !

 **Satokooo :** Thank you ! Chose en commun : on kiffe le KagaAo. T'inquiète pas, je programme un lemon prochainement.

 **Deryous :** Vraiment je sais pas comment te remercier, pour tes commentaires qui me font plaise et merci de suivre cette fic et de m'avoir ajouter à tes favoris ! **;)**

 **Disclaimer : appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki et non à moi (triste vie :( ).**

 **Warning, je me suis pas vraiment relut donc si il y'a des fautes ou incohérence excusez moi d'avances. Je vous souhaite une bonne et agréable lecture des deux chapitres.**

 **...**

 **Natsumi**

 **...**

* * *

Le soleil se levait sur la ville à peine éveillé, éclairant à travers les fins rideaux, deux silhouettes masculines collées l'une à l'autre, le drap blanc recouvrant que le bas de leur corps où dépassaient leurs fines jambes musclée. Kagami cligna des yeux puis les ouvrit complètement, rencontrant un rayon de soleil orangé. Il sentait près de lui une chaleur. La chaleur d'un corps dans ses bras. Il baisse son regard et tombe sur une touffe de cheveux bleus nuit et une peau mate sur laquelle les reflets des rayons de soleil brillaient sur cette peau. Il dormait paisiblement, ses traits détendus, respirant régulièrement. Il sourit. Soudain, il grogna et bougea entre ses bras forts.

\- Hmm ...

Kagami resta un moment immobile attendant que le bel homme ne bouge plus et ne se réveille pas. Puis, il se défi de l'étreinte faisait attention à ne pas le réveiller et se redressa sur son lit pour s'assoir et ouvrit son cellulaire puis, il ouvrit la première discussion.

 _ **DE: Tatsuya**_

 _ **Et Taïga, Momoi nous a raconté pourquoi t'es partis si vite hier et n'est pas resté longtemps. T'aurais pu me le dire ! Fière ingrat va ! -_-**_

Kagami haussa les sourcils et secoua légèrement la tête. _Pas possible de garder un secret avec Momoi !_ Puis il ouvrit la seconde discussion.

 _ **DE: Kuroko**_

 _ **Je le savais que c'est toi qui allait mettre la main dessus ! Amuse-toi bien Kagami-kun )**_

 _ **P.S : Protégez-vous !**_

Kagami ricana. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Depuis quand Kuroko sait faire des smileys et des sous-entendus pervers ?! Il devrait arrêter de fréquenter Seijūrō parce que là ça va plus du tout ! Il répondit vite aux deux conversations puis déposa à nouveau son cellulaire sur la table de nuit et posa son visage dans ses mains. Il sait pourquoi mais il se sentait étrangement bien. Un sentiment de bien-être le submergea d'un coup et ce sourire ne le lâchait plus depuis son réveille. Il regarda à nouveau le corps endormi à côté de lui et se leva complétement du lit. Il prit une douche rapide, s'habilla, déjeuna en laissant un mot pour Aomine et partit ensuite courir, écouteurs dans les oreilles et ce sourire bien heureux sur le visage. Se sentant d'humeur joyeuse et bien trop excité, il accéléra le rythme tout en chantant.

* * *

Quand Aomine se réveilla le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel bleu. Il tâta le lit et ne rencontrant que le matelas et un oreiller, il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur ses gardes. La place à côté de lui était vide et froide. Le battement de son cœur s'accéléra et il balaya la pièce du regard. N'apercevant toujours pas Kagami, il sauta du lit envoyant valser le drap blanc, mit son caleçon et sortit de la chambre pour pénétrer dans le salon. Il n'y avait rien. Seules des sons provenant de la télévision perturbaient le silence de la pièce. Les stores étaient levés et les rideaux poussés. Il prit une odeur de café et se dirigea vers la cuisine et aperçut un postite jaune sur le réfrigérateur où un message écrit à la va vite y était.

 _ **Yo Daiki,**_

 _ **Je suis partir courir un peu. Si t'a faim, j'ai laissé un plat dans le micro-onde. A plus.**_

 _ **XO. Kagami.**_

 _ **«**_ **XO ».** Aomine relisait encore et encore le mot se croyant dans un rêve. Son visage figé dans une expression surprise. Les yeux écarquillés et haussant les sourcils. Il resta là, émerveillé au milieu de la pièce le postite toujours entre ses mains. Il sortit de sa transe par les gargouillements de son estomac qui criait famine. Il déposa le morceau de papier sur le bar et ouvrit le micro-onde pour y voir l'assiette qu'il toucha du bout des doigts. Elle était froide. Il mit en route l'appareil électronique. En attendant, il se servit une tasse de café bien chaud et partit dans le salon. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'assoir sur le sofa, ses hanches lui fit un mal de chien ainsi que son postérieur. Son visage se tordit en une grimace de douleur. Il attrapa un cousin et s'assit dessus, bougeant légèrement pour être confortable.

\- Même quand il n'est pas là, il trouve le moyen de me faire chier ! Grogne-t-il.

En changeant de chaîne, il vit l'heure « 8:15 ». _Depuis combien de temps était-il partit ?_ Aomine soupira et s'enfonça regardant le manga que diffusait l'écran. Cependant, le micro-onde sonna marquant la fin du programme qu'il avait lancé et il récupéra son assiette ainsi qu'un verre de jus d'orange et s'assit cette fois-ci autour du bar et entama son petit-déjeuner tout en feuilletant son manga.

* * *

Kagami s'arrêta près d'un banc du parc, essoufflé la tête baissée, ses mains sur ses genoux tentant de reprendre sa respiration puis, il se redressa et but une grande gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et reprit sa course passant sur un petit pont en bois au-dessus d'une rivière, lorsqu'il vit une petite fille à l'entrée de la forêt, un gros sac au sol posé à côté de son pied droit. Kagami stoppa sa course et balaya le parc des yeux puis détailla la petite fille avant de se dirigé vers elle. Il s'approcha prudemment d'elle pour ne pas lui faire peur.

\- T'es perdus ? Demande-t-il avec un ton doux en s'accroupissant devant la gamine.

La jeune fille qui juste là regardait ailleurs, posa son regard sur Kagami. Elle avait l'air perdu et désemparé. Ses grands yeux gris étaient embués de larmes et son corps prit de violent soubresaut. Elle répondit tout de même à la question de Kagami d'un hochement de tête. Celui-ci écarquilla grands les yeux et soupira prenant un air tendre et doux en face de la jeune fille en pleure.

\- Ils sont où tes parents ? Lui demande-t-il.

\- Je ne l'ai connais pas. Mon père a disparu bien avant ma naissance et ma mère est morte j'avais à peine un an pour sauver son frère et moi.

\- Son frère ? Répète le rouquin. La fillette hocha de la tête.

\- Oui, c'est tout ce que je sais.

Kagami ne voulant pas la brusquer et la bombarder de question se contenta de cette réponse.

\- D'où viens-tu ? La jeune fille serra son ours en peluche contre elle et regarda autour d'elle visiblement anxieuse.

\- Je ne sais pas. Kagami fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus perplexe. Il posa sa grande main sur l'épaule fine de la jeune fille qui planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans un hôtel, expliqua la jeune fille essuyant ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler à nouveau, j'ai profité que les méchants messieurs et une méchante dame ont le dos tourné pour m'enfuir et me suis retrouvée ici.

\- Et pourquoi tu t'es enfuie ? Et qui sont ces méchants messieurs et cette méchante dame ? Elle écarquilla les yeux puis les baissa refermant sa prise sur son ours en peluche.

\- Ceux sont les personnes qui s'occupent de moi depuis toute petite mais, ils deviennent de plus en plus méchants et violents avec moi. Ce matin, je les ai entendus parler au téléphone avec un homme à la voix grasse et marqué d'un accent, ils veulent me vendre au marché d'enfants en Chine.

Kagami qui écoutait attentivement, hocha la tête de manière entendue. La fillette semblait avoir de gros problème avec ces personnes. Et se demandait que pouvaient bien faire de viles personnes avec une si adorable fillette.

Soudain la fillette lui sauta au cou, l'entourant de ses petits bras. Kagami faillit tomber à la renverse mais, prit appuie sur ses avants pieds et posa une main sur l'herbe fraiche.

\- Aidez-moi monsieur s'il vous plaît, s'exclame-t-elle tout en reniflant, je n'ai nulle part où aller et je n'ai plus de famille. Je ne veux plus voir ces messieurs et cette vieille femme !

Kagami passa sa main libre dans le dos de la jeune fille, effectuant des gestes apaisants et la fit reculer doucement.

\- Regarde-moi, dit-il calmement. Quand la jeune fille releva les yeux, Kagami fut éblouit par sa beauté. Elle avait les cheveux coupés courts à l'arrière retombant sur ses épaules et deux longues mèches d'un bleu sombre qui encadraient son visage et arrivait au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle arborait de grands yeux gris clairs parsemés de gouttes d'eau qui brillaient comme des perles dans ses yeux, le tout surmonté par de longs cils noirs et de fins sourcils bleus nuit. Un nez fin au milieu de son magnifique visage et une petite bouche charnue rose. Les traces de ses larmes salées séchaient sur ses petites joues rondes et elle avait une peau impeccablement mate. Elle était vêtue d'une simple robe blanche.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Dit-il un sourire léger sur ses lèvres.

\- Je m'appelle Natsumi et j'ai six ans, lui répondit la jeune fille lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

\- Oh ! Quel beau prénom que tu as !

\- Merci ! Et toi comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Moi ? Je m'appelle Kagami Taïga et j'ai 22 ans. Natsumi suivit du regard le rouquin qui se relevait. Il sentait des fourmis dans ses jambes à force d'être resté trop longtemps dans cette position. Il prit le sac de la jeune fille et le passa par-dessus son épaule. Il posa sa grande main sur le haut du crane de la fillette et ébouriffa ses cheveux étrangement bouclés et doux.

\- Allez viens Nat' ! Je t'emmène avec moi !

La petite fille sourit de plus bel montrant des dents parfaitement blanches et ses deux petites canines et attrapa la main que lui tendait Kagami. Ils marchèrent en direction de la résidence du roux en parlant de tout et de rien sous le soleil léger.

* * *

Aomine avait fini son repas depuis un moment déjà et avait pris sa douche. Il était maintenant avachi sur le canapé sur le ventre, fixant l'écran de télévision qui diffusait un reportage sur les mangoustes.

\- Et mais…c'est pas Timon !, marmonna Aomine d'une voix lasse.

\- Ouais c'est bien lui, lui répondit une voix.

Aomine leva légèrement sa tête du cousin avant d'apercevoir Kagami à l'entrée avec un imposant sac noir sur l'épaule. Il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention et laissa la tête retomber lourdement contre le cousin doux et moelleux.

\- Ah c'est toi, souffle-t-il, t'es enfin rentré.

La porte d'entrée se referma et il entendit les pas de Kagami se rapprocher.

\- Merci de l'accueil, lâche le rouquin avec ironie, t'es censé me sauté au cou et m'embrasser comme tout personne normale et me dire genre « _Oh Kagami comment tu m'as manqué, j'étais si inquiet ! »_.

Aomine leva les yeux au ciel et soupira longuement.

\- Une personne normale ne jouerait pas cette scène comme tu l'as décrit parce que nous ne sommes pas en couple et pourquoi m'inquiéter ? T'es juste partit courir dans le quartier pas loin.

\- Le romantisme…

\- C'est toi qui me parle de romantisme ?! Tu commences un petit mot qui est censé être mignon et me faire rougir comme une gamine par le simple mot « _Yo »._ Ben bonjour le romantisme !

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce et Aomine écarquilla grands les yeux puis, se redressa d'un coup sur le sofa. Il finit par regretter son geste brusque car il grimaça sous l'affreuse douleur de ses hanches et de son postérieur. Il lança un regard noir à Kagami qui sourit sournoisement. Aomine reprit ses esprits, la voix qui avait parlé de venait pas du roux. Celle-ci était plus fluette et aigüe comparé à celle de Kagami plus forte et grave. On aurait dit la voix d'une enfant. Le bleu jeta un œil derrière le roux et remarqua une paire de yeux gris clairs. Il haussa les sourcils, surpris. _Une enfant !_ Il se leva du canapé et se rapproche de Kagami, fixant toujours l'enfant caché derrière son dos. Kagami qui avait vu qu'Aomine semblait surpris et fixait quelque chose derrière lui se tourna légèrement et reconnut la petite fille du parc. Il regarda Aomine et Natsumi puis Natsumi et Aomine. Ils semblaient comme captivés par le regard de l'autre se fixant étrangement. Kagami trouvait qu'ils se ressemblaient. Ils avaient la même couleur de peau, la même couleur de cheveux, les mêmes traits faciaux à l'exception des yeux de Natsumi qui étaient grands et gris clairs et ceux d'Aomine un peu bridés et d'un bleu sombre.

\- Ah oui ! Commença calmement Kagami en se grattant nerveusement la nuque, à partir d'aujourd'hui Ao on a une nouvelle coloc !

Le jeune homme en face de lui sursauta violemment et recula d'un pas percutant le canapé. Il était effrayé et raffermit ses poings sur le dossier du sofa, blanchissant ses jointures. Kagami déposa le sac au sol et fit un pas vers son amant inquiet.

\- Aomine ? Qu'est que t'as ? Kagami était inquiet du comportement de son amant.

\- Nat…Natsu…Natsuko, murmura Aomine pointant la petite fille du doigt.

Kagami se tourna derechef vers Natsumi qui restait immobile au milieu de la pièce observant de son regard vitreux et éteint Aomine. Elle avait toujours son ours en peluche dans ses mains et ses cheveux bleus voletèrent grâce au vent fort qui traversa le salon. Aomine transpirait. Il avait chaud. Son cœur battait fort contre sa poitrine et sa respiration devenait irrégulière. Kagami porta à nouveau son regard anxieux et surpris à nouveau sur le jeune homme. Il était livide. Soudain, il s'écroula à même le sol.

Il s'était évanoui.

* * *

\- La gamine a réussi. Elle est arrivée à bon port, dit la voix accentué d'un homme à lunettes.

Une jeune femme s'approcha de lui et se pencha en avant pour mieux voir les vidéos des caméras qui montraient la façade d'une maison. Un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, la jeune femme se redressa.

\- Bon très bien. Nous ne devons absolument pas la perdre de vue. Gardez un œil sur elle, ordonne-t-elle plus fort aux trois hommes qui occupait la pièce sombre, chacun en face d'un ordinateur. La jeune femme quitta la pièce suivit de ses deux gardes du corps et traversa le couloir silencieux, faiblement éclairé de lampadaire au plafond. Seul le bruit de ses talons claquant le sol résonnait dans le couloir pouvant l'entendre de lui. Elle était élégante. Vêtu d'un simple chemisier blanc et d'une jupe crayon en cuir noir sans compter ses escarpins vernis noirs. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon, au-dessus de ses yeux était parfaitement coupée une frange droite et sa bouche coloré d'un rouge à lèvres rouge. La jeune femme avait un sourire malsain aux lèvres et paraissait impatiente à découvrir la suite. Ainsi, la petite troupe disparue dans un ascenseur, les portes de celle-ci se refermant devant le visage de la dame mystérieuse.

* * *

Kuroko et Akashi étaient de sortie au centre-ville. C'était le week-end. Kuroko n'avait donc pas classe et pour une fois depuis longtemps, Akashi avait réussi à se débarrasser de son travail plus tôt afin de passer du temps avec son petit-ami. C'est en ce début d'été, que glaces en main et sacs de diverses boutiques, ce jeune couple se baladait dans la rue commerçante de Tokyo. Cependant, Akashi tira le bras de Kuroko et l'engouffra dans un parc d'attraction prenant les tickets à l'accueil. Kuroko fut surpris sur le moment puis sourit. Ils se dirigèrent en premier vers les montagnes russes puis après avoir acheté une barbapapa pour l'ancien joueur fantôme, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un stand de tir.

\- Seijūrō je le veux ! S'exclame Kuroko en pointant du doigt l'énorme peluche d'un chat rouge. Akashi suivit du regard le doigt de Kuroko et hocha la tête de manière entendue. Il s'approcha du stand et demanda au vieil homme des jetons qui s'empressa de mettre en route les cibles. Akashi s'écarta un peu et prit le temps de viser et de calculer l'emplacement de la prochaine cible avant de lancer les jetons au centre de toutes les cibles. Sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Akashi contempla son œuvre.

\- Bingo ! Le vieil homme haussa les sourcils puis demanda à Akashi de choisir une peluche, sans même laisser le temps à celui-ci de répondre, Kuroko pointa la grosse peluche.

\- Le gros chat rouge ! Le gros chat rouge ! S'exclame-t-il joyeux. Le vieil homme détacha la peluche et la tendit à Kuroko qui le prit rapidement dans ses bras après l'avoir remercier et le serra contre lui. Akashi sourit face à la vue de Kuroko heureux et souriant. Il prit sa main, entremêlant leurs doigts et sortirent du parc d'attraction et rejoignirent la voiture du milliardaire.

En ouvrant sa portière, Kuroko aperçut au loin des cheveux rouges sang et un homme imposant à la peau dorée. Il reconnut Kagami. Il sourit largement et héla son ami de loin.

\- Hheeyyy Kagamiii-kuuun, cri-t-il. Mais il abaissa son bras, incertain. Akashi qui avait remarqué le changement de comportement de son petit fronça les sourcils.

\- Kuroko ? Qu'est que tu as ?

Son compagnon ne le regarda pas et montra du menton le roux au loin qui attendait pour traverser. Akashi regarda dans la direction indiqué. Il est vrai qu'il y avait Kagami sauf qu'il n'était pas seul. Ce-dernier était au côté d'une petite fille qui lui arrivait à peine à sa hanche et portait sur son épaule un sac noir. La fillette éclata de rire lorsque Kagami s'amusa à faire des grimaces. Faut dire la petite fille était vraiment mignonne. Soudain, un détail le frappa de plein fouet. Retombant sur Terre, il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit on téléphone portable et le débloqua puis, captura une photo des deux personnes qu'il observait. Kuroko qui remarqua le flash se retourna vers son compagnon. Akashi croisa son regard et rependit à la question muette du fantôme.

\- Cette petite fille me dit quelque chose, dit-il simplement. Rentrons, je vais en profiter pour faire quelque recherche sur cette enfant. Kuroko hocha simplement la tête et entra dans la voiture.

Akashi quant à lui, jeta un dernier regard vers la fillette et monta dans sa voiture, la démarrant.

 _S'il s'agit bien d'elle, je pense qu'on aura de gros problèmes. Sa venue ici n'est sûrement pas due au hasard._

* * *

 _ **Reviews please !** _


	6. Chapter 6 : Rencontre plus qu'Amicale

**Comme promit le deuxième chapitre ! Désolé pour le langage utilisé dans mes chapitres ! Bonne lecture.**

 **...**

 **Rencontre plus qu'Amicale.**

 **...**

* * *

 _S'il s'agit bien d'elle, je pense qu'on aura de gros problèmes. Sa venue ici n'est sûrement pas due au hasard._

En rentrant dans leur demeure, Akashi se dirigea illico dans son bureau tandis que Kuroko partis ranger les courses. L'homme-chat se précipita vers le téléphone du bureau et passa un coup de fil rapide.

\- Bien, je t'attends alors dans ma demeure, dit-il sur un ton entendu et il raccrocha. Il sortit à nouveau son téléphone portable de sa poche avant de s'assoir dans son fauteuil. Après avoir envoyé quelques texto, il se relâcha dans son fauteuil en poussa un long soupire.

Kuroko vint le rejoindre quelques minutes après et ils observèrent ensemble la photo qu'avait pris Akashi un peu plus tôt de la petite fille avec Kagami.

* * *

 _ **DE: Akashi-chin**_

 _ **Réunion dans ma demeure dans trente minutes. C'est urgent, il faut absolument qu'on soit tous là. S'il le faut, emmenez vos compagnons avec vous.**_

Murasakibara lut le message qu'il venait de recevoir. Il fixa ensuite Himuro assit en face de lui. Ils étaient sortis déjeuner dans un restaurant pas trop cher, sous l'idée d'Himuro afin d'assouvir la trop grande faim de son petit-ami.

\- Regarde, dit Murasakibara en tendant son cellulaire au brun. Ce-dernier laissa sa contemplation de l'extérieur par la fenêtre pour poser son regard sur le gourmand.

\- Qu'est qui y'a ? Demande-t-il en haussant son seul sourcil visible. Murasakibara ne lui répondit et lui tendit avec insistance son cellulaire. Le brun finit par le prendre dans sa main, intrigué par le comportement du géant violet qui semblait sérieux. Le cellulaire entre les mains, il baissa son regard et lut le message venant d'Akashi. Murasakibara, lui continua à déguster son énorme part de gâteau tout en fixant le jeune homme en face de lui qui fronça son sourcil et releva la tête. Murasakibara croisa le regard argenté du jeune homme et se leva dans un soupire. Himuro déposa quelques billets sur la table et suivit le géant violet à l'extérieur du restaurant.

\- Tu crois que c'est grave Muro-chin, s'écrie Murasakibara brisant le silence qui régnait dans le véhicule.

\- Je pense que oui, répondit l'intéressé, Akashi n'aurait pas envoyé un message comme ça si c'était pour rien.

Atsushi hocha la tête, les yeux rivés sur la route.

\- Ouais c'est vrai. Ta raison.

* * *

\- Dépêche- toi Shoichi, cria la jeune femme à la porte d'entrée, Akashi a dit dans trente minutes !

\- C'est bon, j'arrive. Shoichi sortit du salon et accouru à l'entrée de leur appartement, attrapant sa veste et les clés de la voiture. Il passa près de jeune femme et descendit les escaliers rapidement. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses ferme la porte à clé et rejoignit son copain qui l'attendait dans sa voiture, en bas de l'immeuble et sans plus attendre, ils s'élancèrent sur la route en direction de la demeure du milliardaire.

* * *

\- _Votre correspondant n'est pas disponible pour le moment, veuillez laissez un message après le bip sonore…_

Le bleu soupira et se tourna vers le deuxième occupant de la pièce qui paraissait anxieux.

\- Il ne répond pas, dit-il.

Akashi toujours assis sur son énorme fauteuil qu'il tournait doucement, tapotait nerveusement du bout des doigts le bureau. C'était la première fois que Kuroko le voyait aussi tendu et inquiet.

\- Rappelle-le, fut sa réponse. Kuroko resta un moment à le fixer et finit par recomposer le numéro puis approcha le cellulaire de son oreille. Cela faisait déjà cinq longues minutes qu'il essayait de le joindre mais en vain. Kuroko décida de lui laisser un message sur sa boite vocale et raccrocha. Soudain, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit dans l'immense villa japonaise. Akashi sursauta légèrement et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, on toqua à la porte du bureau. Kuroko partit et ouvrit la porte en bois massif sur une femme rousse à lunettes. Akashi se redressa dans son fauteuil et changea d'attitude. Un air grave et sérieux au visage. Un sourire fleurit tout de même au coin de ses lèvres et désigna d'un geste de la main le siége devant son bureau. La jeune femme rousse s'y installa sans plus tarder, elle aussi souriante. Kuroko tel un fantôme, s'assit sur une chauffeuse ancienne dans le fond de la pièce.

\- Te voilà enfin ma chère amie ! Je t'attendais.

* * *

Le couloir était vide. Silencieux. Sinistre. Seule présence dans ce lieu était celle de la petite troupe qui se dirigeait vers une porte en fer. La jeune femme pénétra dans la pièce peu éclairée, cette fois-ci seule. Ces gardes du corps étant restés à l'extérieur. Les personnes présentes dans la salle ne s'occupèrent pas d'elle et continua leur travail, visiblement très concentrés. La jeune femme sourit. Elle aimait voir ses employés travaillés en silence et lui rapportaient des résultats concluants. Sinon elle ne savait que pouvait-il arrivé à ces pauvres personnes… En tout cas, un sort bien pire que le licenciement. Elle s'approcha d'un homme cagoulé qui surveillait sur l'ordinateur, à l'aide des images visionner par les caméras, la silhouette d'une fillette de dos qui regardait un jeune homme à la chevelure rouge sang se précipiter vers le corps d'un homme allongé à même à même le sol.

\- Du nouveau ? Demanda la patronne.

\- Négatif madame. La fillette reste immobile et il semble que son rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Fit la forte voix de l'homme cagoulé.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle plissa les yeux.

\- Nous pensons que la petite commence à assimiler certains souvenirs madame, répondit une voix féminine. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et serra son poing sur le dossier du fauteuil de l'homme à la cagoule.

\- Si des souvenirs lui reviennent, qu'elle se rappelle de l'identité exacte ou même de son lien familial avec cet homme, électrocutez- la sur le champ. Elle avait donné cet ordre sans vaciller des yeux et sans hésiter. Elle l'avait dit assez fort afin que les occupants de la pièce puissent entendre et comprendre. Après un hochement de tête générale de ses hommes qui n'avaient pas l'air d'être troublé ou surprit de l'idée reçut qu'ils savaient inexorable. Elle quitta la pièce et traversa à nouveau le même couloir, suivit de ses gardes du corps et disparue dans cet l'ascenseur.

* * *

Elle avait un mal de crane insupportable, elle voulait vomir. Cet homme, elle le connaissait. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient de ses tempes et son cœur battait trop vite dans sa poitrine. Ce prénom, elle le connaissait aussi. Elle est était sûre. Ce prénom et cet homme lui semblaient familiers. Des flashes de ce qui lui paraissait être des souvenirs, lui virent en mémoire. Certains lui montrant le visage du jeune homme évanoui. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Elle le savait. Sinon, elle risquait de se faire électrocuter ou même tuer. Elle n'avait pas droit à l'erreur : elle devait juste accomplir sa mission et repartir loin d'ici. Mais quelque chose l'empêchait de mener à bien sa mission. Plutôt un sentiment. Oui, un sentiment quelconque, inconnu. Il lui disait de ne pas faire de mal à cet homme, au contraire le protéger, le sauver. Elle étouffa son ours contre son torse et se concentra, fermant les yeux. Après maintes inspirations et expirations, elle réussit à canaliser son angoisse naissant et son cœur reprit une allure convenable. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Kagami et le jeune homme à la peau mate n'étaient plus là. Elle avança de deux pas et balaya la pièce du regard. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une porte entrouverte. Sûrement une chambre. Elle s'y dirigea et passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte avant d'y rentrer complètement quand Kagami le lui intima gentiment.

* * *

Kagami secoua l'épaule d'Aomine mis rien ne se produisit. Il le souleva et l'emmena dans la chambre d'amis, là où il avait dormit après l'avoir trouvé ensanglanté sur sa terrasse. Il le déposa délicatement sur le lit puis vérifia avec la paume de sa main, si il n'avait pas de fièvre. Le jeune homme ne présentait aucune fièvre. Cependant, il cligna des yeux avant de les ouvrir dans une grimace en tenant sa tête.

\- Putain ! Comment j'ai mal à la tête ! Gémit-il.

\- T'as sûrement dû heurter violemment le sol quand tu t'es évanoui;

\- T'es sûr que je me suis seulement évanoui ? On aurait dit qu'un troupeau de buffle m'est passé dessus. Kagami sourit et lui servit un verre d'eau qu'il lui tendit Aomine le prit volontiers et porta le verre à ses lèvres. Après avoir reprit ses esprits, il déposa le verre maintenant vide sur la table de nuit à côté de lui et planta son regard bleu fatigué dans celui de son amant. _Enfin je pense que c'est mon amant…_

\- Pourquoi tu t'es soudainement évanoui en voyant la fillette ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Elle…Elle ressemble à un de mes proches, très important pour moi. Dit-il en baissant les yeux.  
\- Qui est cette personne ? Aomine ne répondit pas jouant nerveusement avec ses mains.

\- Daiki, insista Kagami, tu peux tout me dire tu sais. Il toucha la main d'Aomine qui sursauta légèrement.  
\- T'es qui pour que je te fasse confiance et te raconte ma vie. Aomine l'avait dit d'un ton sec. Kagami leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- On n'est pas dans ces films à l'eau de rose où la fille à son réveille sort cette phrase bidon au mec. Aomine ne réagit toujours pas.  
\- Puis, tu m'as bien fait confiance hier soir, continua-t-il sournoisement. Le bleuté leva sa tête exaspéré.

\- Tu connais vraiment rien au romantisme toi ! Tu gâches le truc, soupira-t-il en s'adossant au dossier du lit. Il profita pour enlever sa main sous celle du rouquin et croisa les bras sur son torse.  
\- Bon tu vas me dire qui est cette personne s'il te plait, lui sourit faussement Kagami. Aomine le fixa puis le toisa des yeux. _OK, c'est cool tout ça !_ dit-il dans sa tête. Kagami poussa un long soupir en se frappant le front de la paume de sa main.

\- Ao- ...

\- Elle ressemble à ma grande-sœur, le coupa Aomine. Kagami releva les yeux et le fixa. Il ne dit rien, espérant que le bleu poursuive son histoire.  
\- Elle est morte quand j'avais seize ans.  
Kagami le regardait tendrement. Il avait dû en voir de toutes les couleurs.

\- C'était quoi son nom ? Aomine daigna enfin le regarder dans les yeux. Il était sérieux.

\- Elle s'appelait Aomine Natsuko.  
Le rouge écarquilla les yeux et prit son menton entre ses doigts.  
\- Coïncidence, la fillette s'appelle Natsumi. Aomine fronça les sourcils.

\- Hein ?! C'est-…

Mais il ne continua pas sa phrase, son regard avait dérivé vers la fillette dont la tête passait par la porte entrouverte.

\- Y'a la gamine, dit Aomine en désignant ledit gamine du menton. Kagami se retourna et lui sourit gentiment, l'intimant d'un geste de la main de s'approcher. La fillette timide entra complètement dans la grande pièce agréable et chaleureuse pour arriver aux côtés du rouge qui l'a pris pour l'assoir sur ces genoux. La jeune fille se laissa faire. Aomine n'avait rien dit jusque-là. Détaillant l'enfant de la tête au pied.  
\- Natsumi... C'est bien ça ? Sa voix était rocailleuse. Natsumi se tourna vers Aomine et hocha simplement de la tête.  
Kagami se pinça la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire. Il les trouvait tout simplement hilarant à se tourner autour comme ça et à se chercher des piques. _Ce n'est pas possible avec Aomine !_ Il vola brusquement du lit déposant la jeune fille sur le lit qui ne réagit pas au geste brusque du rouquin.  
\- J'ai oublié mon téléphone, je reviens ! S'exclame-t-il puis se précipita hors de la chambre, la porte claquant derrière lui. Aomine stupéfait sur le coup ne dit et ne fit rien. Natsumi quant à elle lâcha la porte des yeux et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, fixant de ses yeux ternes Aomine. Il était comment dire, mal à l'aise. Natsumi n'arrêtait pas de le fixer bizarrement avec ses yeux de merlons frits inexpressif. Il détourna les yeux, trouvant soudainement le jardin derrière la grande baie vitrée de la chambre, très intéressante.  
\- Arrête de me fixer comme ça gamine. T'as des yeux de merlons frits !, murmura Aomine entre ses dents fixant toujours le jardin.  
\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda Natsumi de sa petite voix. Aomine leva un sourcil dubitatif et après un léger silence, il planta son regard bleuté dans celui grisâtre de la fillette.  
\- Aomine Daiki. Répondit-il simplement.  
\- T'as quel âge ? Aomine dévisagea la petite fille assis en sur le lit qui le fixait d'un air froid et curieuse à la fois.  
\- 22 et toi gamine ?  
\- 6 ans.  
Aomine hocha lentement la tête. Puis après une seconde de réflexion, se dégagea du drap et sauta sur la fillette. Cette dernière, tomba en arrière sur le matelas, cloué à celui-ci à cause du poids du plus grand. Elle fronça les sourcils. _ÇA COMMENCE BIEN DIS DONC !_ Aomine tendit l'oreille pour vérifier que Kagami était bien loin de la chambre et ne risquait pas de rentrer les déranger.  
\- C'est quoi ton problème ? Articula Natsumi tentant de se défaire de la poigne de fer d'Aomine.  
\- Ne joue pas ce jeu avec moi gamine. Je sais très bien qui tu es et pourquoi t'es là. Murmura Aomine d'une voix grave.  
\- Ah ouais ? Et je fais quoi ici ? Dit-elle avec un sourire provocateur. Aomine resserra son emprise sur Natsumi.  
\- Je sais que la maison est entourée de caméras et bourré de micro presque partout. Tu crois vraiment que je tomberais dans ton piège gamine ? De plus, il susurra dans son oreille, s'ils découvrirent que je suis au courant de ta mission...T'es morte. Dis-moi que j'ai faux.  
Il se redressa avec un air dédaigneux, maintenant toujours la fillette sous son poids. Natsumi le fusilla de son regard noir auparavant grisâtre.  
\- Bon on va aller ailleurs et discuter calmement de tout ça. OK ?! Natsumi serra les dents et résigné hocha de la tête fusillant toujours Aomine qui élargit son sourire. Il défit lentement et prudemment sa prise sur la fillette avant de lui intimider de le suivre hors de la pièce.  
\- Gentiment ou sinon je vais me fâcher, avertit Aomine en faisant de grands yeux. Natsumi furax, leva les yeux au ciel trouvant la mimique du bleu ridicule et le suivit sans faire d'histoire.

* * *

Il déboula dans la cuisine risquant de glisser au sol et attrapa vivement son portable sur le bar et le débloqua.  
SIX APPELS MANQUÉS ; 2 MESSAGES.  
\- Merde, s'écrit Kagami.  
Il avait cinq appels manqué de Kuroko et un de son frère. Il écouta le message de sa boîte vocale laissé par Kuroko puis tomba sur le message d'Akashi. Il était tellement concentré à se lamenter sur son sort qu'il ne prêta pas attention aux deux personnes qui passèrent derrière lui pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

\- Oh purée ! S'exclame Kagami affolé. Ça fait plus de trente minutes ! Je ne vais pas seulement me faire juste engueuler là, il va me trucider !  
Kagami partit telle une flèche en direction de la chambre d'amis.  
\- Et en route main-... Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il avait trouvé la chambre vide. Pas d'Aomine ni de Natsumi. Il lâcha un juron et donna un coup de poing dans la porte avant de souffler dessus.  
\- Aïeuh putain ! Il laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps exaspéré. Terriblement exaspéré. Mais plus apeuré.  
\- Ils sont où purée ? Ils veulent ma mort ou quoi ?!  
\- AOMINE ! NATSUMI ! Hurle-t-il dans toute la maison. Il vit le jeune homme et la petite fille qui le regardait étonné. Le rouquin soupira, soulagé.  
\- Vous voilà enfin ! Allez en route, on devait être chez Akashi il y a trente minutes et j'ai une heure de retard là ! Je tiens à ma vie !  
Sans même laisser le temps à Aomine ou à Natsumi d'en placer une. Il empoigna leurs bras et les tira à l'extérieur de la maison dans le garage. Aomine s'installa à l'avant de la voiture pendant que le rouquin installait Natsumi à l'arrière. Il grimpe ensuite à l'avant de la voiture sur son siège et démarra la voiture. Sa marche arrière fut tellement rapide et bien exécuté qu'Aomine se croyait dans fast and furious et dû poser une main sur le tableau de bord. Même Natsumi empoigna sa ceinture et l'accoudoir de la portière.  
\- Accrochez-vous ça va barder !  
\- Non sans blague, firent d'une seule voix Aomine et Natsumi.

* * *

\- C'est bon ils arrivent, annonça Kuroko en rangeant son téléphone portable.

L'assemblé assise en face de lui, toute réunit dans le bureau spacieux du milliardaire hochèrent la tête. La jeune femme rousse sourit de toutes ses dents et frappa ses deux mains.

\- Comment j'ai trop hâte ! S'exclame-t-elle enthousiaste.

Akashi sourit légèrement. C'était bien la seule à trouver la situation amusante et heureusement, sinon tout le monde serait tombé il y a bien longtemps dans une infinie inquiétude face à la situation qui se créait. Kagami et Aomine devaient arriver au plus vite. Ils devaient mettre au clair ces hypothèses ensemble.

* * *

\- KAGAMI REGARDE LA ROUTE PUTAIN ! Hurla Aomine.

\- Sauvez-moi j'ai peur ! Pria Natsumi.

\- Désolé ! S'excusa Kagami.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ça vous plut et que j'ai répondu à vos attentes ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me faire part de vos ressenties, votre avis.**_

 _ **A bientôt pour d'autres chapitres ;) !**_

 _ **P.S : Si vous avez des idées je suis preneuse !**_


	7. Chapter 7 : La Reunion

**Coucou everybody ! Je sais que ceci n'est plus un retard mais un méga oubli ! Et je m'excuse ! Je vais finir ce que j'ai commencé coûte que coûte, ne vous inquiétez pas Je finirais cette fic !**

 **Note de l'auteur 1 : Ce chapitre est plus basé sur le réunion qu'ils ont eu et donc, il y aura beaucoup de dialogue. Je m'excuse déjà. Et bien sur de l'humour comme d'habitude même un peu trop, je crois ! Mdrr !**

 **Note de l'auteur 2 : Je trouve ce chapitre simple et banale, il ne vous aidera pas beaucoup sur l'avancer de l'histoire. Pardon déjà pour les quelque gros mots que vous allez rencontrer.**

 **Note de l'auteur 3: Si quelque chose vous chiffonne vous pouvez me le dire en reviews et je prendrais un grand plaisir d'y répondre et d'y faire quelque chose. Et si vous avez des idées ou tout autres choses, je suis preneuse !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-C'est pas possible, j'ai marre, peste le bleuté en baillant sans gêne ; je veux rentrer moi, c'est l'heure de la sieste !

\- Parce que tu fais autre chose que ça toi ?! Le nargue la jeune fille devant lui. Le bleuté s'arrête et frappe le haut de son crâne avec son poing, arrachant un couinement de douleur à la fillette.

\- Aïe! Mais t'es malade toi ! S'exclame-t-elle.

\- Ça t'apprendra à te moquer de moi ! Répliqua le bleuté.

\- C'n'est pas de ma faute si la vérité blesse vieux chat fainéant ! Le bleuté s'énerva et il tira à nouveau les cheveux de Natsumi.

\- Sale gosse aux yeux de merlon frit !

Et s'en suivit une joute verbale qui débuta entre eux. Une veine apparut sur le front de Kagami. Ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer qu'ils commençaient déjà à l'agacer avec leur enfantillages incessant. Comment Daiki pouvait s'abaisser à un comportement plus puéril qu'il ne l'avait déjà? Il soupire d'exaspération et se tourna vers les deux fouteurs de trouble.

\- Vous allez la fermer ! Dit-il sévèrement. Nous sommes dans la demeure d'Akashi au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué.

Ils retrouvèrent leurs calmes et finit par se lâcher après s'être jeté un regard noir.

Aomine regarda autour de lui.

\- Je me disais bien que cette baraque me disais quelque chose...C'est là que vit Tetsu et Akashi.

Kagami haussa un sourcil et le regarde perplexe avant de lui demander avec une touche d'étonnement dans la voix :

\- Tetsu ... Kuroko Tetsuya?

\- Oui.

\- Tu connais Kuroko et Akashi ?!

\- Oui...répond Aomine la voix trainante.

\- Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis !

\- Bah, tu ne m'la jamais demandé aussi donc...

Kagami se frappa le visage de sa main.

\- De toutes façon, moi j'ai rien compris. Je suis ami avec eux depuis le lycée et je ne t'ai jamais vu ni même entendu parler d'toi... Même les autres te connaissaient bien avant moi. Bref, c'est où ce bureau ?

Au même moment, une servante arrive à leur hauteur et s'incline respectueusement avant de les inviter à la suivre. Arrivés au salon, elle s'arrête et se tourne vers les trois d'invités de son maître, toujours avec ce sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

\- Excusez-moi mais maître Akashi m'a donné l'ordre de laisser la jeune fille qui vous accompagne dans le petit salon.

Kagami et Natsumi écarquillèrent les yeux tandis qu'Aomine haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Ah ouais ? Pourquoi ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas plus Monsieur Aomine, ce sont les dires de maître Akashi. Il souhaite s'entretenir qu'avec Monsieur Kagami et vous, de ce fait ça fait un moment qu'ils vous attendent tous dans son bureau et le maître s'impatiente.

À ces mots Kagami détourne les yeux et déglutit difficilement. Aomine sourit discrètement.

\- Si vous ne vouliez pas vous attisez la colère de maître Akashi, vous feriez mieux de m'écouter et de vous dépêchez messieurs.

\- Moi je n'ai aucun problème avec ça. Dit Aomine en dépassant la servante. Allez dépêche-toi Kagami. Ce-dernier revint sur Terre et regarda Aomine de ses yeux ronds.

\- Mais...et Natsumi ?

\- Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'on t'a dit ?

Le bleuté fronça les sourcils et planta son dur regard bleu foncé dans ceux carmins de Kagami qui se renfrogna et baissa les yeux. Natsumi soupira et posa son regard sur Kagami.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Kagami-san je peux bien vous attendre ici. Dit-elle calmement. Le rouge releva la tête et fixa la jeune fille. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire et avait une lueur de confiance dans ses grands yeux gris. Le rouge roula des yeux et finit par acquiescer avant de rejoindre Aomine et de se diriger vers le bureau du maître de la maison.

* * *

La porte massif en bois s'ouvrit soudainement sur une servante de la maison, vêtu de sa robe de soubrette noire et blanche, ses cheveux séparé en deux couettes sous sa coiffe blanche bordée de dentelle, derrière elle apparut deux hommes non-inconnus au occupants de la pièce qui sourirent légèrement. Enfin...la plupart.

\- Salut tous le monde ! Salua Aomine enjoué.

-Bonjour Aomine-kun, répondit simplement Kuroko.

\- Daiii-chaannn, s'écria Momoï en sautant sur Aomine qui l'arrêta en plaquant sa main contre son visage, la gardant loin d'elle.

-Hey...Dit Kagami plus timidement, regardant ailleurs que l'aura malsaine et étrange qui émanait du fauteuil de l'empereur de la villa.

\- Booonjoouurr messieurs ! Comment allez-vous ? Les intéressés tournèrent leurs têtes vers la provenance de la voix féminine et joviale. Aomine resta bouche bée. A peine avait-il tourné la tête qu'il se retrouva en face d'une jolie femme rousse à l'énorme décolleté qui laissait apparaître des pastèques à maturité qui, pour son grand bonheur, était pressée contre son torse sans que leur propriétaire s'en rendre compte. Pas besoin de préciser qu'il bavait à l'instant même au fait d'une si magnifique vue et que Paupaul se sentait bizarre par rapport à la pression exercée sur le torse. Kagami soupira de bon cœur avant de se présenter :

\- Bonjour, Kagami Taïga.

La jeune femme releva les yeux vers lui et le fixa une seconde, lâchant de même Aomine qui émit un grognement mécontent. Puis, elle enlaça Kagami comme précédemment avec Aomine. Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit la jeune rousse le soulever ne serait-ce qu'un micro millimètre du sol et de le secouer de droite à gauche dans un énorme câlin. Tout le monde regardaient la scène sans rien dire, quelque sourire amusé pour certains et un ricanement de la part de Momoï, sauf Aomine qui fixait d'un regard noir Kagami qui était "si bien traité" et lui volait la vedette.

\- Oooh, mais c'est trop mignon comme prénom "Taïga" ! C'est Tigre, non ?! Je vais t'appeler mon p'tit Tigrou comme dans Winnie L'ourson ou même Tigrounet ! S'enflamme-t-elle toujours pressé contre Kagami qui cherchait par tous les moyens à l'éloigner de lui.

Il se passa une minute avant qu'Akashi ne se fatigue de ses gamineries bruyantes, et ne fasse entendre sa voix d'un ton ferme, comme à son habitude :

\- Assez. Épargne-nous tes sordides et futiles blablateries et présente-toi. Nous devons avancer.

La réceptrice au commentaire se tourne vers son interlocuteur et fit une boue boudeuse.

\- Mais Seiju...

\- Assez ! Dit-il.

\- Quel vieux rabat-joie celui-là, faudrait penser à mûrir un peu, surtout dans le sens de l'humour ! Murmure-t-elle.

Le sujet de la plaisanterie l'entendit parfaitement malgré son murmure, plus tôt discret venant d'elle. Si une veine palpitait maintenant sur son front et qu'il s'amusait à frapper son stylo contre son bureau, il ne dit aucun commentaire ainsi que les autres qui lui remercient intérieurement de s'abstenir d'une de ses crises de colère. Kuroko, lui, poussa un long soupire qui en disait long. Si les autres étaient préservés d'une pique de colère, lui, la sentirais passer ce soir.

La mystérieuse rousse reprit son sérieux et se retourne vers les deux nouveaux invités, se présentant à tout le monde comme l'avait si gentiment demandé –ordonné- Akashi :

\- Je suis Lucy McGonagall, mais tout le monde m'appelle Yuly.

\- Pourquoi ? Demande avec négligence Aomine.

\- J'en sais rien, répond-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Ça doit être plus classe !

\- Ok. N'empêche ton nom viens d'Harry Potter, quoi.

\- Peut-être. Minerva McGonagall est surement mon arrière-grand-mère.

\- Donc, vous êtes Écossaise...?

\- Mon p'tit Tigrou évite les formalités s'il te plaît, je ne suis pas aussi vielle tu sais ! En tout cas, si je le suis et en a l'air, je suis en forme ! Ajoute-t-elle pensive. Enfin bref ! Pour répondre à ta question Tigrounet, t'as tout avait raison ma mère est écossaise et mon père français. D'où mon prénom par rapport à mon père,sauf qu'il voulait que ce soit originale et face genre américain, il a rajouté le "y" et d'où mon nom par rapport à ma mère. En Écosse les noms de famille commencent la plupart du temps par "Mc", genre « Mc'Donalds » et tout et tout...

\- Merci pour ces informations fortes intéressantes et dont j'ai rien écouté parce que je n'en ai rien à faire, mais juste une question : que fais-tu au Japon ? Demande de nouveau poliment Aomine à Yuly (ironie). Cette-dernière sans se départir de son sourire radieux lui répondit tout aussi poliment :

\- Oh mais c'est que je vais bien m'entendre avec toi ma p'tite gueule ! Aomine tenta de répondre à la remarque mais Yuly le devance. Et oh, tu me laisse parler ? Merci.

-Alors oui, je suis née en Écosse puis je suis directement partit en France à mes un ans et j'y ai vécu jusqu'à mes huit ans puis je suis partie en Russie pendant deux ans puis en Californie pendant trois ans , aussi en Guyane et en Argentine et finalement je suis venue vivre ici à mes quinze ans.

\- Wow, tout ça de voyage ! Fille pleins au as...commente Aomine.

\- Ta gueule toi. Pourquoi Yuly ?

\- Parce que le père du père de mon père est mort et le cousin à la cousine du père du tonton de mon père s'était suicider. Explique-t-elle.

-...

-...

\- Atchoum!

\- À tes souhaits.

\- Mercii !

Tous se tournent vers Momoï et Kise puis vers Yuly.

-...

-Et mais, c'est chaud chez toi dis donc ! S'exclame Takao qui clignait continuellement des yeux.

\- Ouais je sais ! C'est cool ça, non ?! Je suis une Bosse ma couille !

-...

-...Ouais…

-... Je ne sais pas pour toi mais ça commence à devenir gênant ce silence, chuchote Takao à l'oreille de Kise qui hoche vivement de la tête.

-...

\- Bah quoi...c'est fini la rigolade ?

Silence.

Aomine ne pouvant plus se retenir, éclate de rire.

Voyant qu'elle avait sûrement dit ou fait une bêtise, elle se tut et partit s'assoir sur le fauteuil à côté de celui d'Akashi, ignorant le drôle de regard que lui lançait ce-dernier qui invita Kagami et Aomine qui jusque-là demeuraient debout, à s'assoir sur les deux fauteuils devant son bureau. Tout cela bien évidemment accompagné d'un sourire tout aussi étrange que son propriétaire, presque malsain.

Ça donnait la chair de poule.

Une fois tous assis et confortablement installés et dégustant des amuse-gueules et boissons diverses apportés par les servantes, ils commencèrent le débat tant attendu. Le débat fatidique.

\- Alors...Comment ça va les gars, la famille, les amis ? Commence Akashi après une saine gorgée de sa tasse de thé fumante.

Tous le regardèrent ahuri avant de ricaner ou même d'éclater de rire. Bon, on ne compte pas les p'tits coincé intello trop sérieux qui vivent que pour le travail et le sérieux ! Ça commençait merveilleuse bien !

* * *

\- Comment se passe l'infiltration soldats ? Tonne la voix forte et autoritaire de la dame blonde.

\- Il n'y a pas de problèmes madame. Elle semble avoir été accepté par le bleuté qui se méfiait avant et gâté pour le rouquin. L'un des deux adultes est partit dans sa chambre et la petite est dans la cuisine avec l'autre.

La jeune femme ne paraissait pas très convaincue.

\- Enclenchez les micros placés dans chaque pièce de la maison.

\- Bien madame, répondirent en chœur les trois employés de la pièce.

L'un d'eux pianota sur son clavier puis appuya sur un bouton. Pendant une seconde, les micros émirent des bruits brouillés avant de se stabiliser et d'enfin pouvoir distinguer les moindres bruits de toutes les pièces. Dans celle du bleuté, aucun bruit n'en retentissaient à part de léger ronflement.

Des dialogues provinrent de la cuisine, où était Kagami et Natsumi. Cette dernière était assisse sur un siège de bar observant de ces yeux gris Kagami découpé la viande saignante et fraîche.

\- Taïga-kuni ?

\- C'est pas Japonais ça ?! Remarque Kagami perplexe, toujours de dos à la petite.

\- Non je viens de l'inventer, répondit impassible Natsumi, l'idée me vient de Kise-kun.

\- Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas. Marmonne Kagami.

Après quelque échange sans intérêt, Natsumi posa sa question :

\- De quoi avez-vous parlez à votre "réunion" ? Elle insista bien sur le dernier mot.

Kagami donne un coup plus fort que les autres à la viande tendre qui se découpa d'un coup, le couteau s'enfonçant dans la planche en bois. Natsumi attendit, toujours neutre, la réponse du rouquin qui restait silencieux.

Kagami finit par réagir. Il se retourna vers elle, tout sourire et prononça chaque mot avec telle lenteur et assurance que Natsumi se releva :

\- T'inquiète pas Nat', rien de grave.

Puis retourna à son occupation précédente en sifflant gaiement. Natsumi plissa les yeux et décida de le laisser seul à son découpage de viande. Refermant la porte de la chambre qu'on lui a attribuée, elle commença à réfléchir.

 _De quoi on-t-il parlé ? Ils doivent se douter de quelque chose. Sa réponse était trop bizarre, trop sûre. J'sais pas y'a un truc, c'est pas bon._

 _Purée, si je perds la confiance de Kagami, c'est fini ! Il faut que je me débarrasse de leurs amis. Ils me gênent et posent trop de problèmes. Ensuite, je m'occuperais de Kagami et enfin je pourrais terminer ma mission._

Sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle avait commencé à faire les cents pas et s'arrêta immédiatement. Relevant la tête, elle croisa le reflet d'un point rouge qui filtrait derrière une peinture. Elle serra la mâchoire. Tout à fait naturelle, elle se rapprocha du miroir de la coiffeuse s'asseyant sur la chaise blanche et fit semblant de brosser ses cheveux. Elle observa à travers le miroir, cette petite lumière rouge qui filtrait derrière un énorme tableau de figures abstraites. Tout professionnel dans l'art de l'espionnage, tel qu'il soit pourrait reconnaître et affirmée que cette petite lumière rouge n'était autre que celle d'une caméra. Pour les personnes normales qui ne faisaient pas attention en temps normal à leur environnement et aux objets qui les entourent, pouvaient voir que leur perception des choses avait la faculté d'être troublés et ainsi être trompé. Mais...pas une espionne, malgré son jeune âge, de haut niveau. On lui avait tout appris depuis son plus jeune âge. Elle connaissait le métier ainsi que ses risques et n'avait aucun scrupule à l'admettre, ni même de tuer de sang-froid quelqu'un. Tant que la mission était réussie, c'est ça qui comptait. Tout n'était qu'une question d'entraînement. C'est certes, une question de physiques, d'endurance, d'habilité et de souplesse au combat mais avant tout une question de mentale : la tête. Tout est dans la tête. Tous étaient dans la tête qu'elle que soit la chose. La tête est l'élément primaire, essentiellement à un espion comme à l'être humain. Sans tête, sans mental, sans connaissance, ni entraînement, un espion est perdu. C'est pourquoi Natsumi savait faire la différence entre la lumière d'une caméra, d'une bombe ou tout autre objet High-Tech. Elle posa finalement sa brosse à cheveux sur la coiffeuse et se dirigea dans la salle de bains qui était le seul endroit sans caméra mais fit tout de même attention aux micros.

Elle devait terminer cette mission au plus vite.

* * *

\- Ok. Donc si j'ai bien tout compris…Nat' est une mini espionne sous les ordres d'une vielle femme blonde que vous n'aimez pas et elle cherche à vous capturez parce que vous êtes à chacun les derniers spécimens de votre espèce et qu'elle veut mener de nouvelles expériences sur vous.

\- Oui.

\- Et tout le monde pense que vous vous êtes évadé à 22 ans mais en fait non. Vous aviez genre je crois huit, dix ans ?

\- Sept ans Kaga-chin, rectifie Murasakibara.

-Ouais. En gros, je me suis foutu dans un gros pétrin tous seul avec des personnes chelou que je côtoie depuis le lycée et que je ne savais même pas chelou. J'ai couché avec un gros chat, ce qui me rend zoophile et le pire j'ai aimé ça, et pour finir j'abrite l'ennemi sous mon toit…Cool. Balance d'une traite Kagami avant de fortement soupirer. Ledit ''gros chat'' tiqua avant d'asséner son poing sur le haut de son crâne.

\- J'suis pas un gros chat ! Bordel, combien de fois faudrait-il que je te le dis Bakagami !

-What a fuck ?! Bakagami ? Tu te fous de moi là espèce d'Ahomine ?! S'insurge Kagami.

(Pour cause de scènes contenant des propos violente pouvant choquer la sensibilité de certaines personnes, ce passage a été coupé.^_^)

\- Je ne savais pas que ton frère pouvait être vulgaire. Dit Momoi à Himuro.

\- Euh…C'est super rare, ce qui veut dire qu'Aomine l'a bien énervé. Répondit le poker face.

\- Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas venant de Dai-chan…

Ils secouèrent la tête et continuèrent à regarder la scène ahuri. Murasakibara et Kasamatsu encourageaient les deux protagonistes de la dispute alors que Takao qui les filmait avec son smartphone et Imayoshi ricanaient et commentaient certaines insultes. Même un semblant de sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Midorima. Kise tant qu'à lui, tantôt il rigolait, tantôt il se bouchait les oreilles puis recommençait à rigoler. Yuly quant à elle avait rejoint l'équipe de supporter parmi Murasakibara et Kasamatsu et pimentait la sauce en y ajoutant ses propres ingrédients. La cerise sur le gâteau, était qu'Akashi commentait leurs injures et les conseillait ! Kuroko était le seul qui avait survécu à la dispute dérisoire et tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans tout ce bordel.

(Nouvelle tentative de discussion normale)

\- Donc le plan, encore une fois, c'est…, répéta Kagami, de faire comme si de rien était et de laisser les choses passé.

\- Tout en faisant attention à ne pas vous mettre en danger et vous faire démasquer, ajouta Akashi. Vous devriez aussi soutirer le maximum d'informations par la gamine.

Kagami acquiesça et Aomine croisa ses bras sur son torse.

\- Ça risque d'être compliqué, murmure-t-il.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Demande Kuroko, toujours neutre.

\- La maison doit surement être sous vidéos surveillance. En plus de ça, si c'est bien une espionne de cette garce, et j'en doute pas, elle doit être doté de mini micros dans son corps et d'un système de haute technologie sous la forme d'une puce implanté dans son cerveau.

\- Et ?

Personne ne commenta, attendant qu'il termine sa phrase dans le plus grand silence.

\- Et cela signifie, que si ils surprennent la gamine en train de nous donner des infos ou qu'on lui fasse le moindre mal, elle recevra peut-être des électrochocs ou même pire la tuer, finit-il sur un ton sans équivoque.

\- La tuer ?! S'étrangla Kagami. Pourquoi ils feraient ça ?

Aomine soupira exaspéré, levant les yeux au ciel et tourna dans son siège pour se mettre face à Kagami avant de prendre une profonde inspiration, de le regarder droit dans les yeux et d'afficher son plus beau « sourire hypocrite qui se fous de ta gueule ».

\- Alors mon p'tit coco, tu vois là ? Il montra d'un grand geste de la main toute la pièce. C'est _mon_ Monde. _Notre_ Monde à nous les Nekos. Donc pas le tien. Dans mon Monde t'es qu'un esclave de pacotille. Et dans _mon_ Monde, quand tu es sous le contrôle de quelqu'un de puissant, que tu sois consentant ou pas, que tu cherches des pros ou t'attire les foudres d'un grand manitou bah…tu nais poussière, tu retournes poussière. Expliqua la panthère bleutée.

Kagami jeta un regard autour de lui, interrogeant chaque individu du regard -précisément les nekos. Il finit par se pincer les lèvres avant de revenir vers Aomine. (Ah oui ! Je tiens à vous dire qu'il a même regardé Akashi dans les yeux !)

\- Tout ça, pour me dire qu'au final que quand tu es espion ou un pantin d'un gosse de Bill Gates et de Mookyul, ce qui revient au même en fait, tu finis par te faire descendre. Waw ! Je ne savais pas que t'étais aussi poétique mon minet. Ironisa Kagami en haussant les sourcils faussement surpris.

\- De un je t'emmerde. De deux j'suis pas _ton_ « minet ». Et de trois, t'es sérieux là ? Mookyul ? S'exclame Aomine insipide.

\- C'est qui ce gars ? Questionne Murasakibara en fourrant quatre pockys dans sa bouche.

\- Tu ne sais pas qui s'est ? Suffoquèrent de leur salive Takao et Kise. C'est un personnage de manga intitulé « Totally Captivated ». Et il est trop sexy, ce mec ! En plus c'est un gangster ! Pour l'avant dernière, Kise articula bien chaque mot tandis que Takao affirmait avec un ''Humhum ouais''.

\- Même moi je le connais, lâcha pour la première fois Kasamatsu.

Pour ne pas partir une nouvelle fois en cacahuète, Akashi et Kuroko décidèrent de mettre à nouveau les choses au clair avant de clouer la réunion et que tout le monde rentre chez eux.

\- Bon, commença-t-il s'adressant principalement à Kagami et Aomine, vous devriez redoublez de vigilance et faire attention à vos fais et gestes. Un seul faux pas et vos êtes morts. Compris ?

Les deux intéressés hochèrent de la tête.

\- C'est aussi valable pour les autres, ajoute-t-il. Je pense que les toilettes est le meilleur endroit si vous voulez avoir une discussion avec la gamine. Il ne doit y avoir aucun micro et de caméras.

\- Tu m'étonne, c'est grave gênant les toilettes comme endroit ! S'écria Kasamatsu à nouveau.

\- Justement pour cette raison que ça doit être une pièce vacuité de micros et de caméras ! Dit Kagami.

\- Le plan est de juste attendre et d'interroger la fillette dans les toilettes ?

\- Exactement Himuro-kun, pas vraiment de l'interroger de vive voix pour ne pas l'affoler ou qu'elle se rende compte de quelque chose, mais de la poser des petite questions saugrenue et sous-entendues.

Aomine fronça les sourcils, s'enfonçant dans son siège. Yuly lui demanda ce qui le tracassait :

\- J'ai déjà eu une…entrevue avec la fillette, d'où j'ai découvert sa véritable identité, mais je pense qu'elle n'a pas de micro sur elle.

\- Qu'est que veux-tu dire ?

\- Je pense qu'ils lui ont implanté un neurotransmetteur dans le cerveau qui se cale et réagit aux pulsions de ses battements de cœur et de certaines parties de son cerveau d'où les neurones et qui pourrait contrôler ses sens et la faculté de bouger.

\- Qu'est qui te fais dire ça Aomine-san ? Sollicita Himayoshi.

\- Lors de notre entrevue, après que je lui ai dis que je sais qui elle était vraiment, elle a commençait à respirer fort et à transpirer avant d'avoir un mal de crâne et s'est reprise très vite pour se contrôler mais elle était toujours essoufflée. Je pense qu'à un certain niveau de nombre de battement, elle subit quelque chose et qu'elle fait tous pour se contrôler. Après, comme je ne suis pas neurologue tout ceci reste une hypothèse.

\- Maintenant que tu en parle Daïki, la première que vous vous êtes rencontrés, il s'est passé la même chose. Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait se calmer que ce n'était qu'une simple migraine et que ça empirait si elle ne se calmait pas. Dit Kagami d'une voix trainante.

\- C'est possible, commença Midorima prenant pour la première fois la parole, c'est neurotransmetteurs sont très à la mode ces derniers temps. Mais restent illégales. Ils en existent de plusieurs types.

\- Mais s'ils sont illégales comment les connais tu Midorima-chi ?

\- Je suis docteur. Ces neurotransmetteurs sont très dangereux. Surtout mal implantés et placés. Seules les personnes riches peuvent se les offrir. Les éclaire Midorima en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Certains malades comme les paralysés font la demande pour s'en faire implantés, grâce à ça ils peuvent contrôler leur faits et gestes et bouger leur membre autrefois paralysé. Les centres de psychiatries pour les fous dangereux commencent à en utilisé pour superviser leur patient, les calmer et savoir ce qui se passe dans leur tête. J'ai entendu dire que l'armée s'y mettait aussi.

\- Des morts ? Midorima ne répondit pas tout de suite, fixant Imayoshi.

\- Nombreux.

Tous s'échangèrent des regards avant de se poser sur Akashi.

\- Nous sommes donc tous d'accord alors…

\- La guerre frappe à notre porte et nous devront y remédier…termina Yuly.

* * *

Il était huit heures du soir. Ils avaient dîné dans le plus grand silence, au grand étonnement de Natsumi qui même si n'était là que depuis ce matin, avait remarqué que Kagami était du genre à aimer faire la discussion. Surtout que lui et Aomine ne se disputèrent pas de toute la soirée. Même pas de petites piques rigolotes. Sortit de table, elle laissa les deux adultes dans la cuisine et se dirigea dans sa chambre et prit une bonne douche avant d'aller se coucher pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine, alors que Kagami déposait la dernière assiette dans l'égouttoir, Aomine était affalé sur le canapé, zappant les multiples chaînes de télévisions. Le rouquin l'observa un instant avant de s'approcher et de lui arracher la télécommande des mains. La réaction d'Aomine fut rapide.

\- Hééé ! Mais ça va pas non ? Tu te crois où là ?

Kagami le poussa doucement afin de se faire une place sur le canapé.

\- Alors là, je suis mort de rire. On me l'avait jamais dite celle-là.

Il se tourna vers Aomine, capturant son visage de sa main droite. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux, ceux d'Aomine rempli de rage et d'énervement comparé à ceux de Kagami sournois et amusé. L'ancien tigre de Seirin rapprocha son visage de celui d'Aomine, dont la respiration s'accélérait, jusqu'à que leur lèvres se frôlent. Kagami passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, les humidifiant, alors qu'Aomine mordait sa lèvre inférieure. Kagami frôla à nouveau les lèvres d'Aomine avant de les donné un coup de langue. Et alors qu'Aomine se rapprochait pour demander plus, Kagami esquiva avant de susurrer à son oreille :

\- Même pas en rêve !

Puis plaqua sa main sur son visage et le repoussa sur le canapé en ricanant.

\- Espèce de bâtard ça s'fait pas ! S'exprima Aomine à la fois en colère et déconcerté. Tu m'allume tranquillement, comme ça et tout. Et…BAM ! Espèce de salop que tu es, tu me jette ! You throw me, holy shiiit !

\- Et mais tu parles un peu anglais, c'est bien ça ! Félicite le rouge étonné.

\- Tu fermes ta gueule !

Le sourire de Kagami s'élargit, ce qui énerva encore plus Aomine.

\- Me montre pas tes dents, j'suis pas dentiste !

Et plus la conversation continuait, plus Aomine s'énervait et plus Kagami se réjouissait. Ce-dernier finit par y mettre un terme.

Il réussit à prendre Aomine dans ses bras, mais la panthère se débattait toujours.

\- Chuuuut, c'est bon excuse-moi…tu vas réveiller Nat'…chuut…calme-toi. Voilà. Chuchota Kagami tout en caressant les cheveux courts d'Aomine. Ce-dernier finit par se détendre allant jusqu'à mettre ses bras autour de la taille du roux et se plaçant plus confortablement contre son torse. Kagami, ui raffermit ses bras autour d'Aomine. Gardant une main, dans sa chevelure et l'autre dans son dos, lui faisant parfois de grands cercles. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long instant, avant qu'Aomine ne coupe le silence par de sa voix rauque :

\- Tu peux mettre un film sérieux s'il te plait ?

\- Quoi comme film ?

\- Un film d'action ou de suspens.

Kagami passait de chaîne en chaîne juste avant qu'Aomine s'exclame joyeusement :

\- Non, non, non…c'est bon laisse !

\- Quoi ça ?!

\- Ouiii!

\- T'es sérieux ?

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Tu m'as dit un film d'action ou de suspense !

\- Excuse-moi, mais ''Moi, Moche et Méchant'' euh…c'est un film d'action et de suspense. En plus c'est le trois ! Défendit Aomine son opinion.

\- Ouais…T'as raison, admit Kagami après réflexion.

Aomine émit un bruit satisfait et victorieux. Ils restèrent allongés l'un sur l'autre durant tout le film, entrecoupés de rire, de commentaires aussi farfelues les unes que les autres. Ils ont avaient presque oubliés que ça ne faisait que trois jours qu'ils se connaissent. Ils passaient juste une soirée banale sur le canapé en face d'un film d'action et de suspens, accompagné de bols de popcorn- qui sort je ne sais où. Ils étaient juste sereins là ce soir.

Et mais ils sont rapides les petits !

Quand le film se termina, Kagami constata qu'Aomine avait pris sommeil et l'observa un instant, passant le bout de ses doigts délicatement sur la peau caramel du basané avant de se perdre dans ses cheveux doux d'un bleu nuit sombre. Il était juste magnifique. Il finit par se dégager et porta Aomine jusqu'à sa chambre. Il n'est pas si lourd que ça en fait ! Ouvrant la porte de la chambre, il se dirigea vers le lit, au centre de la pièce faiblement éclairée par les rayons de lune qui filtrait entre les stores entrouverts, et déposa avec une grande douceur Aomine avant de le couvrir et de sortir pour aller dans sa propre chambre après être passé dans celle de Natsumi qui dormait à points fermé.

 _C'est une espionne de vrai ?! Il faudrait qu'elle consulte un docteur pour ses renflements. Elle m'a fait peur !_

Soupirant pour la dernière fois, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, ouvrant son cellulaire sur le chemin.

 **Message** **Tetsu** **Contacts**

 _Today, 09h59_

09:59 PM **Tetsu Slt!**

 **09:59 PM** Que veux-tu Kagami-kun ?

10:00 PM **Même pas un bonsoir pour ton ancien coéquipier…**

 **10:02 PM** T'es partis de chez moi, i peine deux heures. Donc tu veux quoi ?

10:03 PM **J'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service…^_^**

 **10:05 PM** Allez vas-y. Je sens que j'vais me marrer !

10:06 PM **Mdrr-_-. En fait j'aurais besoin que vous gardiez Akashi et toi Natsumi**

 **pour moi demain soir**.

 **10:06 PM** Et pourquoi j'ferais ça ?

10:07 PM **Parce que je suis ton meilleur ami et que tu m'aime énormément et que c'est le plan !**

10:07 PM **On se partage Natsumi en garde alternée etvous commencez dès demain soir.**

 **10:70 PM** On n'est pas obligés…

10: 10 PM **Bah en fait si ! Vous n'avez pas donné de date ni jour, donc vu que j'ai**

 **la garde officielle de Nat' c'est moi qui décide ! En plus je suis gentil**

 **parce que vous étiez censé la gardé pendant une semaine mais je vous**

 **demande juste pour ce week-end^_^**

 **22h10**...

10:11 PM **Deux jours : samedi et dimanche. C'est tout !**

 **Elle va pas vous mangez quand même ! °_°**

 **10:12 PM** Que ton intelligence m'énerve dès fois…Bon okok mais à une seule condition.

10:12 PM **T'as pas vraiment le droit de me demander une condition mais d'accord.**

 **10:13 PM** Les autres ne doivent pas être au courant et seulement

deux jours pas plus.

10:14 PM **Et ben voilà on est tombé d'accord ! Bonne nuit Tetsu !**

 **10:15 PM** Ouais, bonne nuit Kagami-kun.

Kagami ferma la discussion puis verrouille son smartphone avant de le déposer sur sa table de nuit. Un sourire béat planait sur ses lèvres, faisant deux fois le tour de son visage. Il remonta sa couverture et clôt ses yeux partant dans le monde des rêves et pensant déjà à ce qu'il ferait demain et après-demain.

* * *

Kuroko pris une grande inspiration avant de toquer à l'immense porte en bois massif en face de lui et attendit qu'on lui donne l'autorisation pour pénétrer dans le bureau du patron. Ce-dernier était assis derrière son bureau et discutait de paperasse et de nombreux sujets avec Yuly, qui arborait un visage sérieux et très concentrée sur sa tâche. Les occupants de la pièce levèrent les yeux vers le nouveau venu, lui. Akashi l'interrogea du regard et Kuroko se reprit se rappelant pourquoi il était ici.

\- Ah oui…euh…il faut que je te parle. C'est…important.

Sans plus attendre, Yuly se leva de son fauteuil et s'orienta vers la sortie. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle posa sa main sur son épaule et lui adressa un sourire tendre puis, sortit du bureau. Maintenant, le couple se retrouvait seul dans le bureau. Nouvelle inspiration du joueur fantôme. Akashi n'avait pas bougé, le suivant simplement du regard. Il ne fit rien quand son petit-ami s'assit en face de lui, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Alors qu'il allait prendre la parole, il le stoppa de sa main.

\- Alors oui ! Euh…ce week-end on aura la visite de Natsumi-kun ! Dit-il avec un sourire peu rassuré. On devra la garder histoire d'avoir des infos.

Akashi le fixa sans cligner des yeux. Et à la grande surprise de Kuroko, il hocha lentement de la tête.

\- Hum ok, fut sa réponse.

\- Attends je sais, te fâche pas. Mais c'est bien parce qu'on l'aura que pour deux jours au lieu d'une semaine…Quoi ? S'étonna Kuroko en se retournant vers Akashi qui entretemps s'était levé de sa place et qui se stoppa devant l'entrée du bureau.

\- C'est une blague ? Kuroko n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait mal entendu.

\- Si tu voyais ta tête, rit Akashi, non ce n'est pas une blague mais…

\- Mais…Répéta d'une voix trainante Kuroko.

Il ouvrit la porte et se retourna à demi vers lui, assez pour qu'il puisse apercevoir ses yeux vairons et son sourire narquois.

\- Mais…ça sera payant.

\- Oh putain… ! Jure l'ancien joueur fantôme. Frémissant malgré lui en avance à ce qu'Akashi lui réservait.

Maintenant, Kuroko savait que ça serait la première et dernière fois qu'il rendait un service à Kagami. Meilleur ami ou pas. S'il le voyait encore une fois –demain en fait- même avec ses un mètre soixante, il lui ferait connaitre à quoi ressemble la colère noire d'un ''nain blanc aux cheveux bleu clair qui adore se faire sodomiser par un psychopathe bipolaire fanatique de ciseaux'' comme l'aime si bien le surnommer Daiki.

C'est décidé.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour ce chapitre ! Merci encore! Je vous laisse à vos reviews !  
**


	8. Spécial AkaKuro : 50 nuances d'Akashi

**Hey everybody ! How are you ?**

 **-Je ne sais en vérité pas du tout parler anglais...:)-**

 **Ce chapitre, comme l'indique son nom, est spécial ! C'est un chapitre exceptionnellement basé sur le couple "Akashi x Kuroko". Pour récompenser ma très chère "Ellie27"qui me met à chaque fois en commentaire, des truc super cool-et merci;)- mai aussi "Je veux mon Aka-KUROOOOO OUIIIIINNNN." -J'ai mis le même nombre de "O", de "I" et de "N". Enfin...je crois-.**

 **Pour être franche, je dois l'avouer que je n'aime pas ce couple. Pas assez de muscle en fait ! Pis il m'énerve des fois, mais on s'en fiche !**

 **Mais je me suis dis "tiens pourquoi ne pas tester de nouvelles choses ? Un nouvel horizon ?". Et voilà ce que ça à donner.**

 **J'avais fait une sieste et j'arrivais pas à dormir donc j'ai pendu ça jusqu'à environ six ou sept du matin, là où j'ai enfin trouver le sommeil ! Chercher pas l'erreur !**

 **Donc, j'espère que j'aurais réussis à vous sustenter de cette nouveauté !**

 **P.S : Si vous avez des idées de couples comme _Ellie27_ , je suis preneuse ! Je remixe un peu à ma façon et ça ressemble à peu près à quelque chose...!**

 **Warning** **:** **Il y a un lemon qui s'est glissé, je crois, je prévient on ne sait jamais...**

 **Si c'est le cas, dites moi ce que vous en pensez parce que c'est (peut-être puisque je ne sais pas s'il y a un lemon...)MON _FIRST_ Lemon ! OOUAAIIIISS ! OOOOH YEAH BABE ! Pardon, je suis partie en cacahuète...**

 **Merci à vous toutes -et tous ?- pour vos merveilleuses reviews, qui étaient plus nombreuses ! Principalement Ellie27, Deryous50 et Satokoo ! Mais un grand à ceux qui sont anonymes -y'en a...?- et ce qui ajoutent et suivent cette fanfic ! Un énorme merci !**

 _ **Satokoo : Je m'excuse si il y a eu quelques fautes de syntaxe mais j'espère que tu as pu t'en sortir. Et pour Kagami, c'est un secret et au prochain chapitre...;)**_

 _ **Ah, j'ai glissé une petite dédicace -un surom qu'elle donne à Kuroko- à Futae pour sa magnifique fic -en cours- intitulé : The adventures of Aomine and Kagami's magical dick !**_ **Je vous conseille d'aller la lire pour celles qui ne l'ont pas encore lu ! Super histoire !  
**

 **Je crois que j'ai fais le tour et vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une agréable journée !^_^  
**

* * *

Comme vous avez pu le lire dans le chapitre précédent, Kagami a demandé une "faveur" à l'étrange couple composé du bipolaire et du joueur fantôme de la génération miracle.  
Après des arguments forts conciliants de la part du Tigre de Seirin, qui il faut bien avouer, a grandement étonné le fan de milkshake à la vanille qui ne se doutait pas que le rouge pouvait faire preuve d'une intelligence comparable à celui d'un être humain -et encore il était gentil...pour pas dire que celui d'un chien est bien plus élevé qu'au sien-. Pour en revenir à nos moutons, Kuroko devait garder Natsumi le week-end au lieu d'une semaine. Et devait en profiter pour récolter le max d'informations en les soutirant à la gamine et aussi préparer d'avance, un plan infaillible pour l'opération "Animals Warriors" -cherché pas à comprendre le nom de l'opération...-. Bien sûr, il savait que tout risquait de ne pas se passer comme ils le souhaitaient, mais ils devaient mettre toutes les chances de leurs côtés et s'aider des statistiques de prédilection de l'ancienne manager à la chevelure rose pour mener à bien le plan de GUERRE.  
Cette situation, excitait fortement et étrangement Kuroko. Comme on peut s'en douter, le "phantom thief" est une personne d'action, cherchant toujours un cran incontrôlable de dangerosité et de stimulus. Alors l'idée de savoir que son petit-ami et ses camarades d'évasion étaient à nouveaux menacés par leur ancienne tortionnaire sadique, l'émoustillait grandement. Bien sûr, il gardait en tête que toute cette histoire était risqué et qu'ils devaient tous faire très attention mais ça ne l'empêcherais pas de prendre son pied.  
Mais passons, ce chapitre spéciale Akashi x Kuroko, ne devaient pas parler de mission ou carrément boulot, mais de leur couple. D'Akashi et Kuroko. De rien d'autres. Donc soyons direct et allons droit au but !

* * *

Après leur petite réunion de crise, avec toute l'équipe, Yuly et Akashi étaient restés dans le bureau du maître de maison pour parler affaires. Ensuite, Kuroko était venu parler d'un tout autre sujet avec son cher époux. Parce que, j'ai oublié de le dire mais, nos deux tourtereaux étaient mariés ! Enfin, presque…Ils sont juste fiancés. Mais, en plein préparatifs de mariage ! Donc, toute cette histoire de kidnappage à deux balles devaient en finir et rapidement, parce qu'ils devaient se marier dans les délais et que ce soient un jour magnifique et inoubliable. Avec qui il se marierait, si son futur mari se faisait tuer ou servait de poupée gonflable à une folle ? Ce serait en aucun cas rigolo ! Non mais !

Ah oui ! On ne parle pas boulot. Mais, je devais leur dire cette information cruciale, vu que c'est un chapitre spécialement dédié à Akashi et Kuroko pour récompensé ma très chère et tendre _**Ellie27.**_

Allez, j'y retourne ! En essayant cette fois-ci de parler le moins possible de boulot.

Il ouvrit la porte et se retourna à demi vers lui, assez pour qu'il puisse apercevoir ses yeux vairons et son sourire narquois.

\- Mais…ça sera payant.

\- Oh putain… ! Jure l'ancien joueur fantôme. Frémissant malgré lui en avance à ce qu'Akashi lui réservait.

\- Allons-y. C'est leur du diner. Susurra lentement et d'une voix mielleuse l'homme chat.

Kuroko, malgré sa faculté d'avoir toujours un visage inexpressif et neutre ainsi qu'une voix monotone, ne put les utilisé à ce-moment précis. Ses pores suintaient de sudation et sa gorge devint sèche. Il afficha un sourire crispé :

\- O…Oui, bien sûr, bégaya—il en se levant de son fauteuil en cuir, pour rejoindre Akashi à la porte et se diriger dans la salle à manger, où trônait une immense table longue, dressée d'une nappe blanche brodée au fil d'or. Plusieurs bougies avaient été allumées et une douce odeur de nourriture vint titiller les narines de notre jeune homme aux yeux clairs. Trois grands lustres de verres surplombaient la grande salle qui baignait dans une ambiance…romantique ? Mais, au grand étonnement de notre célèbre fantôme, Akashi le guida sur la terrasse. Il eut le souffle coupé. Il y avait une petite table de forme ronde, vêtue d'une nappe blanche où reposait trois bougies allumées. A côté, se trouvait leur majordome, tenant un seau à champagne et sur son bras droit, une serviette impeccablement blanche et repassée.

\- Ow, Alfred ! S'exclama un Kuroko émut en plaçant ses mains sur ses joues.

L'intéressé répondit par un hochement de tête bref et ferme.

\- Monsieur Kuroko.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il en écartant ses lèvres de façon à bien articuler et d'être compréhensible. Il lui répondit par un fin sourire, à peine visible.

Akashi escorta gentiment son bien-aimé vers la chaise en velours au bout de la table, et l'y invitant à s'assoir en la lui tirant. Kuroko, agréablement surpris, excepta volontiers l'invitation de son fiancé. Ce-dernier, après avoir installé Kuroko, s'assit à son tour à sa place.

\- Alfred, veuillez nous servir une coupe de champagne. Ordonna Akashi.

Le majordome s'exécuta aussitôt. Il ouvrit la bouteille de champagne hors de prix et en versa une quantité convenable dans les verres de ses maîtres.

Kuroko le remercia et s'empara de son verre, plongeant son regard bleu dans celui ardent de son petit-ami.

\- Alors ? Commence-t-il sur un ton sensuel.

\- Alors quoi ? Lui demanda Akashi sur le même ton.

\- Que me vaut tout ça ?

Le roux suivit la langue de Kuroko se lécher les lèvres pour ensuite les poser au bord de la coupe, pour goûter à la boisson alcoolisée et pétillante. Tous ses gestes étaient un appel au viol. Il avala difficilement sa salive, son rictus s'élargissant.

\- N'ai-je pas le droit de diner en tête-à-tête avec mon fiancé ?

\- Êtes-vous certain que c'est seulement pour cela, monsieur Akashi ?

\- Que sous-entendez-vous par là mon cher ? Akashi plissa les yeux avec malice.

\- Oh non, rien de bien intéressant ! S'exclame Kuroko, un sourire charmant aux lèvres.

Ils discutèrent de divers sujets pendant un moment puis, Alfred leur rapporta leurs plats de résistance.

\- Voici un carré d'agneau des Alpilles, messieurs.

\- Merci beaucoup Alfred. Vous pouvez disposer.

\- Bien monsieur.

Le majordome leur servit une nouvelle coupe de vin rouge et frais et s'en alla, laissant ses deux maîtres de maison en tête-à-tête.

\- Bon, alors bon appétit.

\- Bon appétit.

Kuroko découpa sa viande, piqua son morceau et amena lentement et avec finesse, sa fourchette à sa bouche. Akashi ne put dévier son regard du cheminement de la fourchette. Il bavait et se mordait les lèvres, contemplant chaque mouvement des lèvres de son bien-aimé. Un ami bien à lui, décida sans l'accord de l'empereur de se réveiller et de donner son avis.

Le roux serra ses cuisses et baissa la tête en se grattant la gorge et se dépêcha de finir son assiette.

Kuroko avait tout suivit et ayant compris, afficha un sourire malsain.

Après le repas, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Enfin, Kuroko voulait aller se coucher. Quant à Akashi, il avait d'autres plans prévus pour la soirée.

Notre gentleman roux aida Kuroko à se lever de table et l'accompagna à l'intérieur de la demeure.

Le jeune couple de futurs mariés se dirigea aléatoirement dans les grands couloirs de la demeure Akashi, quand Kuroko finit par se rendre compte, qu'ils ne se promenaient pas par pur hasard dans les immenses corridors mais, avec un but bien précis. Remarquant avec surprise, qu'ils se trouvaient dans le sous-sol de la maison, Kuroko ralentit le rythme de ses pas. Ce même sous-sol où étaient les salles d'interrogatoire qu'utilisait la milice de son chéri pour interroger –quoi d'autre que d'interroger dans une salle d'interrogatoire…- des voyous ou usurpé des hommes politiques puissants. Et bien sûr, notre hôte de maison avaient faits installer des salles de tortures différentes. Chaque salle de tortures, possédaient son domaine. Comme par exemple, la salle de torture équipée d'une chaise électrique, une autre servant à faire de la chirurgie sur leur prisonnier, une autre qui servaient de pré-cellule ou celle équipé de fouée, de sabre, de couteaux et bien autres choses. Et comme vous devez surement vous en doutez, notre ancien capitaine de la Génération Miracle possède sa propre salle de torture, bien à lui et très spéciale.

Remarquant que son petit-ami avait ralenti, Akashi se retourna vers lui et voyant le regard vide et perdu du fantôme, il afficha un sourire en coin.

\- Que ce passe-t-il Tetsuya ? L'interroge-t-il avec malice.

L'intéressé sursauta avant de le fixer droit dans les yeux. L'inquiétude s'entendait dans sa voix :

\- Je croyais qu'on en avait fini pour la soirée.

Akashi leva des sourcils surpris.

\- Oh ! Mais je n'ai jamais dis une telle chose mon cœur, répondit-il d'une voix chaude.

\- Mais oui…

\- Veux-tu vraiment demander la preuve aux lectrices ? Je crois qu'elles seront de mon avis. Puis, si ce n'est pas le cas, je peux toujours les monnayer avec ma fortune… Donc, si j'étais toi, tu ferais mieux de me suivre sans plus de résistance.

\- Mais Seiju…

\- Silence ! Le coupa Seijūrō avec froideur. Je devrais te punir de ton insolence. Je t'interdis de me répondre et de me contredire ainsi que de résister au charme irrésistible dont je suis doté ! En avant ! L'intima Akashi de sa prestance.

Sans piper mot, Kuroko avala difficilement sa salive et suivit de nouveau son compagnon.

Après quelques minutes de marche qui parurent une éternité à l'ancienne ombre de Teiko, ils entrèrent dans SA salle de torture privée. La magie de noël y régnait. Ou plutôt…Le cauchemar commença.

La pièce était de taille moyenne, une lumière rouge tamisée l'éclairait. Les murs étaient recouverts de cuir et de soie rouge. Sur celui de gauche, étaient suspendus une multitude d'accessoire, comme le martinet en cuir, la cravache, la tapette et le plumeau. Sur le mur de droite, à côté d'un grand lit à baldaquin noire, se trouvaient des cordes de différentes tailles. Juste à côté se trouvaient deux consoles de meubles à bijoux, possédant non des bijoux en or comme une chaîne mais une sorte de bijoux on y retrouvait divers menottes, à fourrures, en métal ou indestructibles, des vibromasseurs, des plugs anal ou même des boules anales et des laisses.

Au milieu de la pièce, se trouvait une grande table en forme de X. Pas loin, une autre grande table en métal ainsi qu'un fauteuil en velours. Des balançoires et autres bondages avaient été accrochées au lit baldaquin.

Kuroko, les quelques fois qu'il avait franchi la porte de cette pièce, ressentait un long frisson d'excitation, mêlé à de l'incertitude et de la peur le traverser.

Il sursauta brusquement quand le souffle chaud d'Akashi qui était derrière lui, chuchota près de son oreille droite.

\- Je t'avais bien dis que ce serait payant.

Le corps tout entier de Kuroko se tendit. Il avait donc bien raison. Ce à quoi il pensait, était bien vrai.

Sans plus attendre, son fiancé lui banda les yeux d'un masque pour les yeux et le poussa doucement vers un point de la pièce.

Kuroko sentit la chaleur corporelle sortir de son dos et lui faire face, puis elle s'éloigna. Sans pour autant le montrer, il commença à paniquer et avala difficilement sa salive. Sa gorge et sa bouche étaient devenues soudainement très sèches.

\- Déshabille-toi, ordonna le terrifiant homme d'affaires de sa voix froide, ne laissant au bleu aucun droit de protester. Ce-dernier s'exécuta, ses yeux perdus dans le noir complet.

Ses doigts, légèrement tremblantes, déboutonnèrent un à un les boutons.

Sachant très bien qu'il en aurait peut-être pour toute la soirée et que ça servait strictement à rien d'être raide comme un piquet ainsi que chercher à fuir ou de trembler de peur, l'ancienne ombre opta pour le plan b : rentrer dans le jeu de son amant et faire ce qu'il demandait à sa manière.

Il fit glisser sa chemise sur ses épaules avant de la laisser tomber au sol puis, en se mordillant érotiquement la lèvre inférieure, il fit glisser ses mains sur son torse svelte pour s'abattre sur la ceinture qu'il déboucla d'un geste délicat et rapide. Quant vint le moment de baisser son pantalon, il donna son dos à son téléspectateur, et toujours avec souplesse, il se baissa pour accompagner son pantalon dans sa descente, trémoussant son fessiers dans un geste très suggestif. Akashi ne resta pas indiffèrent face au mouvement de Kuroko et prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer ses ardeurs.

Son bien-aimé lui fit à nouveau face, tenant son pantalon du bout des doigts et le lança plus loin dans la pièce.

\- Ensuite ? L'interroge-t-il d'une voix charnel et taquine. Akashi afficha un sourire concupiscent et tira Kuroko par le poignet, le faisant tomber à genoux entre ses jambes.

\- Suce-moi. Toujours le même ton aussi froid et sévère. On aurait même pas pu savoir si il était exciter ou non. Quelle tristesse ! Même lors de la chosette, il restait fidèle à lui-même. Comme quoi personne ne peut changer personne…

Ayant compris que son petit-ami et futur mari ne l'aiderait en aucun cas, il improvisa. Il chercha à tâtons la braguette puis, la mit entre ses dents et la fit descendre. Le pantalon suivit le même sort, jusqu'aux chevilles du roux bipolaire. Kuroko avec maitrise sortit délicatement le phallus tant demandé et commença à lui prodiguer des coups de langues. Il la lécha de toute sa longueur, la mesurant comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait et la goutait. Après l'avoir humidifié, il prit le gland dans sa bouche plusieurs fois et le suçota doucement. Akashi soupira d'aise. Il prit donc cette fois-ci son pénis entièrement dans sa bouche, la suçant sans relâche et appuie. Akashi empoigna ses cheveux et le poussa à prendre plus. Avide de chaleur, il maintint la tête de Kuroko et poussa son bassin avec violence dans sa cavité buccal. Avec une telle vigueur, Kuroko avait l'impression de l'avoir en travers de la gorge et en devint rouge. Soudain, de forts jets chauds et âcres, explosèrent dans sa bouche. Kuroko se pencha sur le côté, suffoquant mais, Akashi ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il saisit avec force les cheveux bleus cyans et plongea son regard vairon dans ceux terrorisés et perdus de son amant.

\- Avale. Avale tout.

Kuroko n'eut pas le choix. Il avala le liquide blanchâtre et amer en grimaçant. Il se demandait si ce gout en plus, qu'il n'arrivait pas à détecter était présent dans le sperme des hommes. Peut-être parce qu'Akashi était un homme-chat que le gout de son sperme était différent à celui des hommes normaux. Enfin…De toute façon il ne le saura jamais puisque sa première fois avait été avec ce même individu et le saurait pour toujours. Il n'avait jamais couché avec un autre homme que lui ! Il se sentait comme ces bonnes femmes d'antan qui rencontrait leur âme-sœurs en primaire et continuait leur vie avec eux pour, lors de la majorité, se marie avec et leur donne, non seulement leur virginité, mais aussi leur sexualité à vie. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ce n'était pas réciproque chez ces messieurs, car ils allaient rejoindre leur Pétunia ou Lucille chez elles pour passer du bon temps. Et quand vint la vieillesse, ainsi que la crise de la quarantaine, ils ont subitement envie de raviver la flamme avec leurs campagnes et de faire avec celle-ci des galipettes aux lits, mais ces gentilles dames qui sont maintenant blasées et fatiguées, les repoussent et les faits comprennent clairement d'aller voir ailleurs comme au bon vieux temps, vu que ça ne les dérangeaient en aucun point ! Ensuite, ces vieil hommes aigris commenceront à s'inventer de multiples histoire, comme par exemple que leur femmes les trompaient et avaient un amant caché .Mouais…il ne voulait pas d'une vie comme ces bonnes femmes avec Akashi. CERTAINEMENT PAS !

Sortant de ses pensées, il remarqua qu'Akashi l'avait attaché sur un ''lit'' en forme de saint Andrew's Cross.

 _Très bien, on rendre dans le vif du sujet…_ pensa-t-il anxieux.

Akashi s'approcha de son visage, attrapant son menton avec force. Kuroko siffla en gémissant de douleur et d'excitation, entre ses dents serrés. Son tortionnaire l'embrassa fougueusement, mordant ses lèvres à sang, faisant tourner sa langue comme une machine à laver dans son antre buccal. Il s'abaissa et lui mit un anneau pénien sur l'érection déjà bien dure de Kuroko.

\- Seijūrōoo…Se plaignit le professeur de maternelle.

\- Tais-toi, L'intima sévèrement son compagnon.

Sérieusement, comment Kuroko fait pour avoir une érection ? Il est sadomasochiste ou quoi ?! Il lui manque un boulon ! Le BDSM et le langage gru…tu veux me dire que ça l'excite, au point d'avoir une érection bien prononcé ! Il pouvait l'insulter je suis sûre qu'il jouirait.

\- Hein ma salope ! Souffla Akashi. Eu...je rigolais Seiju...C'est pas pour de vrai. Faut pas le prendre comme ça, hein...

Akashi fit des mouvements de va-et-vient sur son pénis. Kuroko gigota sous le plaisir que le prodiguait son tortionnaire, poussant de petits gémissements. Le métal des menottes cliquetèrent et Kuroko haletait, une fine couche de sueur le recouvrant. Son pénis lui faisait atrocement mal, il pouvait le sentir battre dans la main fine et douce d'Akashi. Son pénis était passé du rougeâtre au violacé et ses veines se faisaient grosses et pulsaient.

\- Laisse-moi jou…jouir…Seiju…Implora Kuroko essoufflé.

\- Non.

Akashi l'embrassa à nouveau férocement puis, descendit sur son cou offert et mordit sans vergogne la peau pâle et luisante, laissant une kyrielle de taches violacée sur le corps de son esclave, tremblant et gémissant de plus belle sous lui.

\- Tu aimes ça Tetsuya, sourit vilement Akashi. Une vraie petite pute. Tu pousses des cris et gémissements obscènes digne d'une actrice pornos. Rien qu'au fait que je te touche, tu deviens tout guimauve et frémissant d'excitation. Et moi…j'aime ça, rajouta-t-il en lui mordant un téton.

\- Aaah…

Après lui avoir mis un pince-tétons vibrants et un bâillon avec une boule noir formées de petits trous, il l'attacha sur la table de Dungeon, vérifiant si les menottes étaient parfaitement fermées et boucla une barre d'écartement à ses chevilles puis, s'éloigna.

Il revient très vite auprès de son esclave mais, apparemment pas les mains vides. Une matière chaude et en cuir remonta lentement le long de son dos frémissant puis, fit le chemin inverse pour se glisser sur ses fesses.

\- Si tu savais comment je t'aime Tetsuya. Je t'aime de tout mon être mon amour ! S'exclama-t-il avec fermeté et un regard de psychopathe. Je ferais tout pour toi. Absolument TOUT ! Sans exceptions et sans hésitations. Car je t'aime…Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé, mon amour !

Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent des yeux de Kuroko et soudainement, il sanglota.

\- Mais non ! Ne pleure pas, mon amour, dit Akashi sur un ton étrangement calme en caressant les cheveux de son bien-aimé. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, moi ! Je ne veux que ton bonheur, mon cœur !

Kuroko tenta de contrôler ses pleurs, mais en vain. Il fut pris d'un violent spasme et il sanglota à nouveau anxieux et perdus.

\- Arrête de pleurer ! Cria Akashi.

Il asséna un coup de martinet sur le dos de son amant qui hoqueta brusquement.

A chaque coup de martinet sur son dos ou son cul, devenus rouges, Kuroko tressautait. Il ne tressautait pas de douleur, de peur, ou de tristesse mais de plaisir, d'excitation. Il gémissait sans retenue à travers le bâillon. Quelques minutes plus tard, Akashi lâcha le martinet et s'empara d'une petite bouteille de lubrifiant où était inscrit sur l'étiquette _« 50 nuances de Grey »_. Il déversa une grande quantité sur un plug vibromasseur et poussa l'entrée rosée de Kuroko qui poussa un long gémissement. A peine le bout rentré, il se sortit. Kuroko poussa un grognement mécontent. Akashi ricana. Il réitéra plusieurs fois le mouvement, le rentrant, le sortant. Puis, quand l'anus de Kuroko sembla se dilater, il le fit complétement rentré jusqu'au bout. Puis, enclencha le boutons vibrant du plug et des pinces-tétons, arrachant de violents spasmes à Kuroko qui couinait et poussait de forts gémissements de luxure et qui tirait sur ses menottes, les faisait clinquer sur les hameçons de fer et ses poignets douloureux.

Akashi qui se sentait devenir impatient et charmer par le comportement de son fiancé, cessa la partie préliminaire aux sextoys pour passer dans la cour des grands et donc, aux choses sérieuses.

Il happa le manche du plug et l'envoya valser au sol, faisant grogner Kuroko, et sans crier gare, empoigna la chevelure bleue cyan et s'enfonça en lui jusqu'à la garde. La bouche de Kuroko s'ouvrit sur un cri surpris, mais surtout de pur bonheur. Enfin, son Seijūrō avait décidé de prendre les choses en mains et de le pénétrer. Faut l'avouer, ces jouets n'étaient rien comparé aux coups de rein violent et droit de l'empereur roux, touchant toujours et convenablement au bon endroit. Il le pilonnait avec vigueur, brutalisait sa prostate, tirait avec force ses cheveux et parsemait son dos de morsures rouges vifs où s'écoulait un liquide chaud et rougeâtre qui n'était rien d'autre que du sang. Kuroko était soumis aux nouvelles sensations et au plaisir que lui infligeait son geôlier. Son corps n'était que guimauve tremblante et vibrant à l'unisson au coup de bois à l'intérieur de lui. Sa bouche chantait des gémissements dans des registres dignes de chanteur d'opéras des chants obscènes et aigus, réguliers et forts, lentes et chevrotantes. Les deux hommes prenaient leur pied avec ce nouveau jeu.

Cependant, les coups de hanches d'Akashi s'intensifièrent, devenant plus adroits et agressifs, d'un geste rapide mais agile, il défie l'anneau pénien et Kuroko ne tarda pas à jouir dans sa main et sur la table, dans un ultime gémissement, bientôt suivit par son fiancé qui se laissa choir contre son dos. Tous deux épuisés, reprirent lentement une respiration régulière.

Quand soudain, ils remarquèrent la présence d'un individu dans la pièce.

\- Alfred ! S'écrie le roux en se redressant, les sourcils levés par la surprise.

En effet, le serviteur était à la porte le regard ébaubi, qu'il s'empressa de détourner avec ses joues rouges. Il était visiblement gêné –ça se comprend aussi.

\- Téléphone pour vous monsieur, dit simplement le majordome avec une légère teinte d'embarras dans la voix.

\- Qui est-ce ? S'étonna le roux en fronçant un sourcil perplexe.

\- Monsieur Kagami, monsieur. Il souhaiterait s'entretenir au téléphone avec vous. Pour des raisons que j'ignore car il refuse catégoriquement de me les transmettre ou de laisser un message, monsieur. Explique Alfred.

ON AVAIT…

\- Seijūrō, si tu pouvais te retirer de mon anus rougit de notre acte sexuel et avoir l'aimable gentillesse de me détacher. Car vois-tu, j'ai les poignets très douloureux en ce-moment précis.

Kuroko et sans tac toujours aussi délicat !

\- Ah oui, excuse-moi. Akashi se retira et le libéra. Kuroko se redressa et massa ses poignets marqués.

Donc oui, on disait…

ON AVAIT DIT PAS DE BOULOT AUJOURD'HUI !

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est fini ! Vous en pensez quoi ? Bien pas bien ?**

 **J'ai respecté leur physiques et leur personnalité ?**

 **Dites-le moi en commentaires !**

 **See ya !**


End file.
